A Romeo and Juliet Fiasco
by Fizzie-lizzie
Summary: [COMPLETE] Michael is Romeo, Mia is Juliet... now will they really end up killing themselves before they finally manage to go on a date?
1. A lemon lime combination

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters (except ones you don't recognize), Meg Cabot does. If you haven't realized by that now..... I'm scared. Also, Since there are parts from Romeo/Juliet you should know I didn't write that either. and I stole the Character name (and partial personality) of Mandella from 10 things I hate about you. Thats it.  
  
**Authors note:** I actually... haven't read Princess Diaries, yet. gasp I know I know.  
  
I love Rooney, and the movie is okay I guess. But I was looking for more info about the members of Rooney (their site isn't too helpful), and I came upon a small fan site, with very little information on Robert.... but a link to fanfiction.net... I'm always up for a good story so I started to read Princess Diaries' fan fics. And got hooked. ;; pathetic I know. Basically, what I'm saying, is all I know about Princess Stories I got from other people's awesome stories. And their stories inspired my own.  
  
So um. I guess this is set after Rocky Horror Show. Mia is dating Kenny. And still needs, of course massive help with Algebra, and in G&T, is Michael her dream guy.............................  
  
Yes, after that long ramble, this is my first story.

========================================= =========================================

NOVEMBER 3, 6 pm  
  
I know I've said this hundreds of time before probably. But I mean it this time. My. Life. Is. Over.  
  
I can't believe this happened! My English teacher Ms. Spears is making my class read Romeo and Juliet, in February, or on Valentines day to be more exact. We'll have to perform select scenes in front of the school. Okay, that doesn't sound too bad, I know. But here's the catch: I'm Juliet! What was she thinking? She knows I get sick at even the thought of speaking in front of a group. I've got a headache just trying to write about it.  
  
She announced it today in class, calling out our names. We each had to go to the front of the class, and as she handed us our books, on the cover was post-it note with our roles. I was horrified when I saw mine. I dropped the book. I almost collapsed trying to pick it up. As I tried to pick it up, all she said to me was, "You'll do fine, Mia."  
  
What? How does she know? I mean, I could really be traumatized for life by this.  
  
When the books were passed out, she handed out the packet explaining everything, and which scenes we would be spending the most time on. (A.k.a. performing.) Of six, I am in four. Four!!!  
  
Worst part is, I was too scared to confront her about it. Of all the things, oh god. Why can't I be like Lilly for once? I mean, I don't envy her; I just want to steal her bold attitude for five minutes, and give it back. That's weird I know. But anything to get me out of this!  
  
Maybe I could pretend I'm sick. ... No, that really wouldn't work; I'd have to miss nearly two months of school.  
  
I guess the best par of it is, we're not doing the whole play! sigh ...that really doesn't help.  
  
------------  
  
NOVEMBER 4, G&T.  
  
I don't know whether to scream or cry, or be happy.  
  
G&T is teaming up with my English class to put together the performance. Which means the 'understudies' (in case one of the characters ends up with pneumonia the night of the show) come from G&T, and so do a lot of the 'crew' people I guess.  
  
Pros of this combination: Lilly, and Michael will be a part of it now too, they can help me through this. Hah! Who am I kidding? Lilly will only want to lecture me about how feminine Juliet is and how sexist Shakespeare was and blah blah blah. And Michael... well he's probably tired enough of having to hang around a stupid freshmen already.  
  
Cons of the combinations: Michael. He's the understudy for Romeo. He'll be there every time I humiliate myself. Which is pretty much all the time. But this is... this is bad. Oh god. What am I going to do? I know he thinks I'm pathetic now, but what will happen when he sees me trying to recite my lines?  
  
I was surprised they haven't found an understudy for Juliet yet. Ms. Spears knows well enough that I can't speak in front of an audience, so I was sure she would have someone capable ready and waiting... but there isn't anyone there to fill the role yet.  
  
Lilly is glaring at me now, I can feel it. I don't want to look up... sometimes I wish I really were invisible.... I mean, its not like Michael ever notices me anyways.  
  
Michael... I love him. He's so... perfect. I just can't describe well enough his characteristics, his expressions, his eyes--  
  
LATER—  
  
Well that was rude of Lilly. But it is Lilly, so I forgive her. She closed my diary on my hand. Our conversation was... nothing new I guess.  
  
"Earth to Mia! You're supposed to go talk to that new girl!"  
  
"What new girl?"  
  
"The one by Mrs. Hall's desk."  
  
I looked over there. A girl almost as tall as me, almost as flat as me, smiled at me weakly. She long straight, dark brown hair. She braided part of the front and pulled it behind her head. Her skin was very pale, like mine. She wore a plain red, knit shirt, the sleeves looked too long, but it looked kind of cute. Her jeans were something you would find from Abercrombie and Fitch. She was gorgeous. Everyone was looking at her. She looked a little nervous, but not too uncomfortable with the attention. Almost like she was enjoying it?  
  
I had no choice, so I stood up, slipped my diary into my bag and approached her. I think I was more nervous than she was, and she was the new student. Pathetic, I know.  
  
She brought up her hand to meet me. "I'm Mandella Albright, I'm a junior. I moved here from Seattle a week ago, but today is my first day at AEHS."  
  
I shook her and smiled, she was nice enough. And she didn't look like another Lana. "I'm Mia Thermopolis, a freshman." I said, sheepishly. If she didn't know who I was, than I wasn't just about to go into detail, I received enough attention as it is.  
  
"The Princess right?" she asked, "My dad is starting to work for... your grandmother next week, I think."  
  
I opened my eyes widely. "Oh, I'm really sorry." I said, I don't know why I was apologizing, I mean its not my fault my grandmother's a total witch.  
  
"Why?" she eyed me curiously.  
  
"Grandmere can be... very, I don't know how to say this. But she's a witch."  
  
Mandella laughed. "I see, I don't really like my grandmother either. She wants me to become a ballerina or something like that. She says, 'Mandella, I don't care what you want, you have the build for it! You were meant to be a ballerina! Maybe you'll be as famous as me one day' It drives me crazy. I doubt anyone has ever hear of her." She had raised her voice to impersonate her grandmother; it made me wonder whether the woman was really that whiny and raspy.  
  
"Well, what you rather do?"  
  
"Broadway, or just anything besides ballet, I suppose." She said smiling.  
  
"Your lucky, I'm a princess and I'd rather do anything but take the stage." I was being honest and I think she could tell. She smiled at me sympathetically.  
  
"It must be really bad for you to have the leading role, Juliet, then," she said.  
  
"So you've already heard about that?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Spears heard that I was in a production of Shakespeare's Tempest, in Seattle, and requested that I be put in this class. I'm your understudy."  
  
I sighed with relief. Finally! Some one capable to take over for me!!!  
  
"I'd love to help you out with your lines if you want," she offered.  
  
"Yeah, thanks! Here come meet Lilly! She's my best friend."  
  
As we started to walk over to where Lilly sat, she grabbed my arm and stopped me, pointing at Michael. He was obliviously typing on his laptop. Just looking at him made me lose my breath, made my heart beat faster.  
  
"Who's the really cute guy?"  
  
"Um... th-that's Michael. Lilly's s-sister." I stuttered, surprised by her question. Though I shouldn't have been, Michael really is a pretty hot guy. Haven't I said that enough myself? Even when he does something so simple as lean over the keyboard protectively as he types, his hair falling into his eyes, he becomes as hot as I have ever seen him. No, scratch that, as hot as I have ever seen him with his shirt on.  
  
I was nervous talking about Michael with someone. Usually I avoided it. The only person that knew was Tina.  
  
Mandella laughed. "You mean brother."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, brother." I was blushing profusely. Oh god, what if she caught on that I liked Michael?  
  
Even worse, what if SHE liked Michael?  
  
========================================= =========================================  
  
here we go: inhales please review anyway you want. constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
I'm also too lazy to ever write out "Albert Einstein High School." so it will forever be AEHS in my story.


	2. Back to planet Earth!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (except ones you don't recognize), Meg Cabot does. If you haven't realized by that now..... I'm scared. Also, Since there are parts from Romeo/Juliette you should know I didn't write that either. and I stole the Character name (and partial personality) of Mandella from 10 things I hate about you. Thats it.  
  
A/N: Hm, I'm obviously not the brightest bulb in the box, I made some silly mistakes in the previous one, which I will go back and fix.   
  
I also decided to add chapter names. But because I'm random like this, they've got nothing to do with the story. *grin*   
  
Thanks for even bothering to read it!!  
  
=============================================  
  
=============================================  
  
(Michael's POV)  
  
NOVEMBER 4th, G&T  
  
G&T will actually have a purpose after all! Temporarily at least.   
  
Mia's English class will have to put on a miniature production of Romeo and Juliet in January. Of course no one was paying attention-until Ms Hall let it slip that this class would be required to help with the production. Whether it be costuming, sets, lighting or sound, or even in the cast, each student must have a role.  
  
That wouldn't have been so bad except everyone has already been assigned a position.  
  
Mia is Juliet.   
  
I'm the understudy for Romeo. I would have rather been assigned to sound and lighting than play Romeo. Except, Mia, is Juliet.   
  
I don't care if she is going out with Kenny. This means two (TWO!) classes which she'll need my help from. Okay, I don't know if she'll need my help or not, but ...its Mia after all. Sweet, beautiful Mia isn't exactly... a great public speaker.   
  
----  
  
NOVEMBER 6  
  
During lunch today I had to see Ms Spears about getting the script for the play. So I walked into the room to find none other than Mia trying to approach her teacher. About being assigned a leading role I assume. And unsurprisingly, Lilly was there, prodding her in her back.   
  
"Just do it," Lilly hissed.  
  
"No, I'll be okay," Mia insisted. They were oblivious to my presence.   
  
"You'll likely throw up, just do it and get it over with."   
  
"Lilly..." Mia pleaded with her.  
  
I have to admit, if Mia wasn't going to be Juliet, I didn't want to be Romeo. I don't care if I was only the understudy. You never know what might happen.   
  
I walked up behind them and cleared my throat, they spun around. Lilly glared at me. But I ignored her and looked at Mrs. Spears.  
  
"Yes, Michael?" I was surprised she remembered my name.  
  
"I need my script, I'm the Romeo understudy." I said trying to sound casual about it.   
  
I glanced at Mia and Lil'. Mia was blushing, she looked surprised and ... uncomfortable. Of course, I managed to do that to her so easily. But I had thought she knew I was the Romeo understudy. Lilly, being Lilly, had an annoying smirk on her face.  
  
Ms. Spears leaned over behind her desk to a box I could barely see. She pulled out a book with a post-it on it. The post-it had my name on it. How quaint.   
  
"The passages are hi-lighted," she said. She looked at Mia and Lilly uneasily standing behind me. "I assume you two are with him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" said Mia eagerly, sighing with relief. "We were just going to run lines together." Then she looked at me, I was smiling. How could I not? She had *eagerly* used me as a scapegoat. Any miniscule piece of her attention and I will welcome it. But she immediately looked down, red once more. Damn it.  
  
"I'm glad you're being responsible about this Mia, I know your not comfortable speaking in public. That's why I assigned you this role." Mia stood meekly still staring at the ground. She slowly nodded her head in consent.   
  
I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me as I walked past. I practically dragged her to the library. I wanted to take advantage of holding her hand; I knew it wouldn't last long. By the time we reached the library, Lilly had ditched us. I didn't know whether to condemn her, or thank her.  
  
I might as well have just condemned myself for pulling this one on Mia, just one more reason for her to dislike me.   
  
The librarian glared at us as we entered. I dropped her hand and we both stood there awkwardly. So I cleared my throat and motioned her to a table. I hurried after her, and quickly pulled out a chair for her.  
  
She looked at me surprised again, and said, "Thank you."  
  
We spent most of lunch this way reading through sections, across the table from each other. Granted it wasn't the most exciting way to spend a lunch. But I enjoyed it. At first Mia seemed really nervous and tense, but after a while she loosened up. While she strained over the occasional line, glaring at her book, I would watch her intently. And though I think I probably imagined it, she would sneak a look or two at me too.  
  
That's how Kenny found us.  
  
"Mia!" He said calling her name. The librarian glared at us once more and Mia flushed red. I wanted to kick him for drawing attention to her like that. She hates it. The idiot didn't even seem to notice how uncomfortable she was.  
  
"Hi, Kenny," she said.  
  
"What are you doing here with him," he nodded at me, and when Mia looked down at her book, he glared at me. I glared back. Mia should be my girlfriend not his.  
  
"We're running lines for Mia's English assignment," I said. I didn't add that a more attentive boyfriend would have known about the play.  
  
"I can help her." His eyes were fixed on me as he said this. Like he was analyzing a threat, or a stain that wouldn't go away.   
  
"I offered to help her because..." I was doing my best to not be unfair to Kenny. He did get the guts to ask her out first. I should be punishing myself for that not him. Though seeing them together is punishment enough. "...I have the role that interacts most with hers."   
  
I didn't feel like adding that I was the understudy. Let him worry about it a little longer.  
  
"What play is it?" he asked suspiciously. This time Mia answered. Her eyes were still fixed on her book.   
  
"Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Kenny looked startled. "I'm Romeo," I said smiling wickedly at him. I enjoyed his reaction.  
  
"Th-than Mia is Juliet," he looked back at Mia. Kenny can be bloody brilliant when he tries. I stopped myself from mentally deriding him further.   
  
Mia looked miserably red. He paused and then ordered Mia to leave with him for lunch. She obeyed him.  
  
Occasionally, I dreamt up the idea that Mia was only dating Kenny out of pity. That she didn't actually like him. But it was times like this when she would agree to leave with him that immediately dashed my hopes.   
  
They were about through the threshold of the library when I called out after her. She didn't look like she was listening to whatever Kenny was saying anyway, so I didn't feel too bad interrupting them. Hell, I wouldn't have felt bad anyways. It is Kenny, after all.  
  
"Mia! Do you want to come to my apartment tonight? I think we should spend more time on this. And I can help you with your Algebra too."  
  
She smiled at me, and nodded, looking relieved once more. I wondered what I'd saved her from this time.  
  
It didn't matter. I was ecstatic. *Mia* was coming to my apartment, to visit me. Not Lilly.  
  
And she smiled at me.  
  
Oh that gorgeous smile.  
  
============================================  
  
============================================  
  
So... I went to the library today and they had the first Princess Diaries book!!! I already finished it, and I'm starting it the second time. I'm such a dork. :-)  
  
Anyways, it will probably be a week or more before I update again, I'm leaving for vacation. Originally I had two chapters I was going to post tonight, but I changed my mind... there's something else I want to write about before I post the next chapter. So....   
  
Mid-Nite-Potter: thank you for telling me Mrs. Hall's name! I'm going to the library tomorrow to check if they've got them yet. My local library is so small its ridiculous, but I don't have time to go to a larger one. *pouts*  
  
Rissa: I guess we'll see won't we? ;-) I don't want to say anything or I'm afraid it might spoil it in the future. Sorry about that.  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing!!  
  
[small rant: I'm having problems uploading word documents. aslkdfjlh!(@#*&$!!!!!) I followed the instructions and it comes out as one huuuge paragraph. argh.] 


	3. Shiny pink clips in your hair

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the only thing I own is the plot and half of it belongs to someone else.... Etc etc blah blah blah. "Blueside" (lyrics) belongs to Rooney. ïïï)  
  
A/N: I've been excitedly reading the Princess Diary series lately... and I've noticed a few problems with my story already.... *sigh* mostly how Kenny seems to have more classes with Mia than I thought. Sooo we're just gonna ignore that slight... mistake, and continue on like he only has biology with Mia.  
  
========================================================= =========================================================  
  
(Mia POV)  
  
NOVEMBER 7  
  
Lilly says I'm being melodramatic. I don't think I am, I mean, if it'd happened to her, I bet she would have been punching somebody. Or, at least giving them a migraine from her screaming.  
  
But no, when I get upset about something, and actually raise my voice, I'm being histrionic.  
  
It happened last night, after princess lessons. (Which, by the way, were a migraine in themselves. I won't write about it this time.) I went over to the Moscovitz house to practice with Michael.  
  
Lilly was "working" on something with Boris, so she wasn't there when I first arrived.  
  
I went in, said hi to the Doctor Moscovitzs. And headed for Michael's room. First he helped me with Algebra because I have a test on Monday. That really sucks. It'll ruin my whole weekend.  
  
But after that we practiced lines for a while, but it was kind of weird because there's this kiss scene between Romeo and Juliet. Okay, there are multiple kiss scenes... and every time we got to that part, I kept imagining what it would be like to kiss Michael. I'd watch his lips moving, but I'd completely forget where we were in the part. It was really embarrassing.  
  
But how could I not get caught up in the thought? He would bring his lips closer to mine, I would feel his breath as he whispered, "I love you, Mia." And then he would kiss me. He'd wrap his arms around me and I would be surrounded by his soapy smell with no choice but to surrender...  
  
Okay, I got a little carried away. And Michael could tell I wasn't all there, so we took a break. That's when Lilly came home and found me in Michael's room lying on top of his bed. Michael was sitting next to me just sort of strumming on his guitar singing.  
  
"The colors have built up in my mind, they're bleeding through my heart, But nobody knows that they exist, but look at my bursting veins...."  
  
I thought it was really cool, and it sort of spoke to me you know? Like the way I can never seem to be honest about how I feel.  
  
And then Lilly came barging in about to yell at Michael to stop his annoying attempts at playing the guitar. But she saw me. Immediately she chastised me for not telling her I would be there. For being in the same room with her brother and the fact that he might try to take advantage of me because of his submerged sexual feelings. That made me really embarrassed.  
  
After that she started getting onto me about how I don't seem to choose my friends very well except when she's here. But that made me mad, because what about Tina? If Lilly hadn't refused to speak to me, I never would have become friends with Tina, and she's been a really great friend. Even to Lilly.  
  
At which point I opened my big mouth and said something I wish I hadn't. I can't believe I was so stupid. But I didn't want Lilly knowing I loved her brother.  
  
"Lilly, Michael and I aren't friends. He's being nice, and pitying his little sister's best friend. Trying to help me. That's all."  
  
Lilly stopped. She almost looked like she was going to laugh.  
  
Michael stared at me with a shocked and hurt look on his face. "Well, I guess we're done for the night," he said.  
  
"Michael..." But he had left his own room, to get away from me.  
  
Okay, I know he doesn't like, LOVE me or anything, but I didn't think he considered me one of his friends. I know I consider him one of mine, but I didn't think I would be hurting his feelings by saying we weren't...  
  
God its so confusing. Now we're at school. Apparently she's not mad at me, just frustrated that I was being so immature. Okay then.  
  
--------  
  
LATER IN G&T  
  
Michael won't even tutor me. He's busy flirting with Mandella. She wanted to know if I needed help with the play today, but I told her I needed to focus on Algebra instead. When I tried to ask Michael for help he told me he was busy. But he was only playing games on his laptop.  
  
Now he's running lines with Mandella while she flirts with him. I really like her, she's pretty cool. Not at all like Lana. And she's a lot more understanding than Lilly. Mandella even kind of reminds me of Tina, except instead of her obsession with Romance novels, she loves Shakespeare, and she doesn't have a bodyguard following her around.  
  
The only problem is, she likes Michael. Its so obvious.  
  
They seem to be pretty happy together too. He's laughing, she's smiling. And when their not doing this, she's listening to what ever he tells her pretty intently. She nods her head or shakes it and when answering him leans forward putting a hand his knee. Michael doesn't mind at all. Or he would have told her to take it off right?  
  
I have to do something, I have to apologize.  
  
I've been trying to come up with when would be the best time. But between Princess lessons, Algebra review, and Kenny demanding my time...  
  
I wish I could just break up with Kenny but I'm too afraid I'd hurt his feelings really bad. Like the way I hurt Michael.  
  
I love Michael Moscovitz. I have to talk to him.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
Shorter chapter... but its because I was really eager to write this next part. So two chapters before I go! Haha, my parents are going to kill me later for not getting ready, but it takes me half as long to pack as it take them.... And I can always sleep on the train. ;-) 


	4. An orange peal smiles at me gratefully

Disclaimer: As always, I own none of the characters you recognize, and all of the characters you don't recognize. Seeing as there aren't any of those.... Princess Diaries is by Meg Cabot.  
  
A/N: ooooh. Michael's POV. ... I hope you guys don't dislike Mandella too much. I promise she's not evil!!! And you can't blame her now can you?!  
  
========================================================= =========================================================  
  
NOVEMBER 10  
  
I was pretty upset the other day when Mia said we weren't friends. I would understand that she doesn't consider me to be a close friend or anything like that at all. But I assumed that at least she would consider me to be a friend. Not some one she's just milking for help. And I don't pity her. At all. I love her.  
  
And she hasn't even apologized yet. But I'm sure that she realizes what she said is distressing me.  
  
Mandella came over earlier to work on lines. The whole time she was here Lilly would do nothing but look at Mandella like she couldn't be trusted. Lilly is Lilly, so I'm not going to worry too much about it.  
  
However Mandella did ask if I'd like to go see a movie with her sometime. Maybe Lilly knew. She can be pretty scary sometimes, except she's never cared about my love life before.  
  
I talked to Mandella about it. She's been here about a week, and other than Mia, she's the only girl I've ever really felt connected to. Mandella is low maintenance, which is great because it means I don't have to talk to her every time I see her in the hallway. Or when I joke I don't have to worry about offending her. She and I get along really well and she as this ability always be light-hearted, but not to an annoying extant. She just knows how to make people feel better. Which with the whole Mia thing is helping me out a lot.  
  
I told her that I loved someone else, and I didn't feel like I would be fair to her if I went out with her.  
  
She giggled and promptly said, "Mia."  
  
I was confused so I asked her to repeat what she said. She ensued to tell me about how obvious my affection for Mia was. Even when I wasn't talking to her. The last couple days Mandella told me she had been watching me, and she became more and more sure of it.  
  
She admitted she liked me, but really wanted to see if I would be true to Mia. Her next surprise for me was the promise that she would help me win Mia's love.  
  
If Mandella found it so obvious, than why hadn't Mia seen it? Oh god, what if she had, and that's why she said what she did.  
  
I still hadn't told her very much about my feelings for Mia, but I just found myself spilling it all to her.  
  
The first thing she told me to do was start talking to Mia again. Offer to help with Algebra, I can't think of anything else to do. So, come Monday that's what I'll do.  
  
==================  
  
(Mandella POV)  
  
*sigh* It's really too bad that Michael is already in love with someone else. But I respect that. He's a good guy. So I told him I'd help him win Mia's love.  
  
But I didn't mention that he wouldn't have to try very had. It's plain to see that he thinks so little of himself that he's missing the fact that she already loves him too.  
  
I have to talk to Lilly... once I get past the glaring thing. She can be pretty intimidating when she wants too. I don't know what her problem is...  
  
And if what Michael says about Mia's personality is correct, I'm going to have to do something about this Kenny Showalter kid. She obviously doesn't like him. Although, no one else seems to realize why she won't let him kiss her.  
  
But I have to admit I'm curious why she hasn't dumped him by now. Maybe he's blackmailing her or something? Well whatever. No one else seems to notice she doesn't really want to be around him.  
  
Am I just noticing things because I'm new? Or are people really this blind?  
  
As Shakespeare said, "So dear I love him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life."  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
So there you go. Two chapters and no more till I get back... Hope you liked it! 


	5. In the snow we shall Frolic!

Disclaimer: Sorry to say, I own none of the characters below. The story idea is based off of Meg Cabot's 'The Princess Diaries' etc etc etc....  
  
A/N: After this chapter the time will be mostly in reference to the play, (like '3 weeks till the play, Tue.') if there is any time listed at all, because I am trying to stay as true to the books as I can... But I can't carry the books around with me all the time and its kind of a pain to go back through and search for the exact date... of course, to write this I'm obviously having to throw some stuff out the window. So sue me. Or better yet, forgive me.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
[Mia's POV]  
  
NOVEMBER 12, at lunch  
  
Kenny keeps trying to ask me about a 'special' anime convention next weekend he insists on taking me to. He insists on taking me, despite that I keep explaining I have princess lessons on Saturdays with Grandmére. It was the only way I could lie to get out of a date without feeling too guilty. I mean I still feel horrible, but he's been calling me everyday. I need some "alone" time.  
  
That morning I am to go shopping with Grandmére, but after that there was an important state meeting with the ambassador of France. And I don't have to be there. Thank God.  
  
After a little while, Kenny tried to kiss me goodbye, but I turned my head so he could only kiss my cheek. My eyes flickered to where Michael sat. He was watching me, looking very irritated. Kenny stood, oblivious to my aversion, and went off to talk to Judith about some computer club thing.  
  
I decided I didn't really want to listen to Lilly rant, or the plot of Tina's latest romance story.  
  
I had wondered around with out a purpose until I reached my locker. It was instinct to open it. But I didn't need anything new from it.  
  
I was surprised when I heard someone say my name.  
  
You might think I'm deaf or something, I was all alone in the hall way, with the exception of Lars. But you get used to having an echoing set of footsteps after a while when you've got a bodyguard.  
  
Mandella stood meekly in front of me. It was the most bashful I had ever seen her.  
  
"I was wondering if we could talk."  
  
"Err... Yeah, sure." I said intelligently. I turned and closed my locker.  
  
Mandella smiled sweetly at me as she slipped her arm through mine, guiding me away. Lars raised his eyebrows and waited a moment or two before following.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, maybe go see something on Broadway... I mean all I ever do is see you at rehearsals and G&T. You seem pretty cool, even for a freshman," she said grinning.  
  
"Of course." I was relieved she hadn't wanted to talk about anything more serious. Like Michael.  
  
Well, she was into Drama, maybe she liked to exaggerate the seriousness of things sometimes.  
  
But she didn't immediately bound off into the distance, an ominous feeling washed over me.  
  
"Cool maybe we could talk Michael into coming."  
  
I knew it. She just wanted to have more time to flirt with him.  
  
"I know you're going out with Kenny but its still fun to hang out with other guys too, right?"  
  
I attempted to swallow the feeling in my throat. Was she hinting at something?  
  
"I left my boyfriend in Seattle," she said, suddenly soft. "Michael kind of reminds me of him..."  
  
She has a boyfriend!! And she doesn't seem to really care that I'm a freshmen, and she's a junior. Or that I'm failing ALGEBRA, or that I'm a princess. She wants to be my friend because I'm cool!  
  
And she has a boyfriend!  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
Yeps. It is kind of short this time around, however...  
  
I'm too tired to finish editing the other chapters I wrote tonight and post them all at once, so it'll happen later in the week.  
  
On a side note: my vacation was AWSOME AWSOME AWSOME. (Though I was temporarily bummed to find out that Rooney came to Seattle while I was gone.) I ran off to the mountains with a close friend and her family. I have returned after a week of lovely frolicking in the snow.  
  
I also want to thank all you reviewers, I came home and checked my email to find 8 or 9 emails saying I had more reviews. It made me feel very happy/special indeed.  
  
Now that you've read my ramble, you know what to do. ;-) 


	6. Look at that penguin go

Disclaimer: I own none of the following characters, they all belong to Meg Cabot. (Except for Mandella). There is a small reference to Rooney's "Stay Away" so I guess I'll put that here too.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I didn't think it would take me this long to edit a chapter... but then I got carried away and rewrote half of it. I'm going to try updating about once a week. My teachers all decided to get heavy on the schoolwork so I really can't afford to do it anymore often than that.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
(Michael POV)  
  
Mia pulled up in her limo this morning, but she wouldn't even glance at me as I opened the door. Maybe she was mad at me for always assuming I could have a ride. Though the last few days I have taken the subway.  
  
Lilly, being her usual self, elbowed her way past me and tried to order Lars to drive on. Lars waited until I was in the car; he's cool like that. He knows how I feel about Mia.  
  
She stared out the window and was hardly listening to Lilly. What could I say? If she wasn't going to listen to Lilly, she wouldn't listen to me.  
  
Still I followed her to her locker, behind Lars, hoping I'd be less noticeable. Until I saw Kenny waiting at for her, so I had no choice other than to speed up.  
  
I let myself brush up against her, and suffered to imagine she trembled as we touched.  
  
Just as I past her I turned and smiled to say, "Good luck on your Algebra test, Thermopolis. Let me help you in G&Ttoday, okay?"  
  
Mia stopped and stared. But than her gray eyes flashed and she smiled back.  
  
"Thanks, Michael."  
  
I waved, and left her. I was feeling amazed, astounded, delighted. Even Kenny's instant fawning over Mia didn't get me down, or even irritated. No, she smiled, and once again, so easily, I am soaring into the clouds.  
  
Things were normal; I could covet our moments together, like before.  
  
------  
  
Later in G&T  
  
Mia let me help her with Algebra today. I was nervous at first, afraid of there still being tension. I wouldn't let our knees touch, though I would allow myself to still slip my hand over hers to gently take the pencil from her, my fingers leaving a lingering caress.  
  
But of course, if she noticed she didn't let on. And if she did, than she probably despises me further.  
  
Mandella sat at the table with us, occasionally glancing up to grin at me as I explained things to her. She smiled supportively, and I couldn't help but blush at the fact that she probably knew what was running through my head. That she knew when I leaned over I would occasionally slowly inhale the smell of Mia's hair.  
  
I'm not trying to be a stalker. Or some creep wit a fetish for hair. Or even knees. Oh, strange thoughts there that I wish had never surfaced... anyways, I'm really not this ... demented. But I've hardly seen or spoken with Mia for so long--okay, I admit its only been a few days it feels as though its eternity--that I am finding myself doing these things more frequently when I'm around her. Like this morning.  
  
I can't help myself. I'm really not in favor of PDA.... Seeing Lana and Josh make out in front of Mia's locker pretty much made sure that what ever desires I would have for Mia will really only be expressed privately.  
  
I wouldn't want to disgust other people they way they do. I wouldn't want to disgust Mia further, or make her feel uncomfortable like the way they do. I wouldn't want to be thought of as similar to Josh Richter.  
  
Especially after what he did to Mia.  
  
On a happier note: Lilly came over, bloody mad after whatever, I don't really remember, spouting yet another reason why students should take over the school, turn its government into something like a communist party and put her on the thrown of it all. Oops, my mistake, not thrown, chairman, of the government. Oh, my mistake once again. Chairwoman. I'm being very sarcastic, of course. A bit of a hypocritical statement if you ask me, make everyone equal, and create a perfect school, but have Lilly be the dictator of it all. It seems to me like the whole thing would be thrown out the window.  
  
Back to what happened: Lilly insisted Mia listen, so Mia did, but refused to help Lilly when she demanded it, explaining that she needed my help on Algebra, badly. Needed my help! Badly! .... Well I suppose that actually really isn't a good thing. But she chose me over Lilly, that's something to be said, I think.  
  
Ah well. After Lilly stormed off, annoyed but not irate (thankfully, I would have felt bad for Mia if she had been the center of my sister's uncontrollable rage), and Mandella started to talk to Mia about Lilly.  
  
"She's really got an opinionated temper doesn't she?"  
  
Mia shrugged, "She just wants to make the world a better place."  
  
I snorted, Mandella smiled, but Mia looked embarrassed.  
  
"I can understand that," Mandella went on. "But she can really be over powering, don't you think?"  
  
"... I guess so. She's got her reasons, and Lilly's always been pretty good at getting attention... Even if people don't care about the issue."  
  
"So she uses freaking people out to her advantage," Mia nodded. "I'm glad that all the Moscovitz's are not like that." Mandella said smiling and leaning forward to Mia. "Though sometimes I'm not sure which is better. Being glared at and snubbed, being psycho-analyzed, or being sung to."  
  
Mia giggled, I blushed. Mandella had been in my room, saw my guitar and begged me to play. So I did after a little persuasion, it was a song called "Stay Away." Of course about Mia, and she had recognized it as this immediately. Was this her way of teasing me?  
  
"I would choose singing over psycho-analysis any day," said Mia to her hands.  
  
"You two must be pretty good friends, I mean Michael nearly had a cow when I saw the guitar and made me promise secrecy... And he volunteered to sing to you."  
  
That wasn't quite true, but I was too busy holding my breath waiting for Mia's response to correct her.  
  
Damn, Mandella. I know she's trying to help but my day was going pretty well until now.  
  
I kept waiting, but Mia never said anything.  
  
We all started to speak at once.  
  
Mandella: "Well, this is awkward." (Thanks for stating the obvious Mandella.)  
  
Me: "Back to alg--"  
  
But I stopped when I heard what Mia was saying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Michael, I didn't mean what I said. Lilly sort of made me angry, and I got defensive. And I r-regret ... " she faltered and stopped.  
  
I was startled. Of everything I could think of for what Mia might say, this wasn't it.  
  
But the bell rang then, and Mia grabbed all of her things and stuffed them into her bag.  
  
I may have heard her whisper "I am so sorry," a last time, but in the shuffle of the other students leaving, I could easily have been mistaken.  
  
Mandella turned to me before she left, "Now that wasn't so painful, was it?"  
  
I glared at her confused, horrified, ecstatic with what had just happened.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
Hola! Thank you everyone who reviewed. I like it when I get those emails... :- )  
  
RL3: Yea, I know it was pretty short, I was righting it on my handspring (palm pilot) and then I just uploaded it onto my computer so I didn't really realize just how short it was until I had already uploaded it.  
  
Godzlittlegurl: Hm, she is? ::checks website:: I better be able to go to one of those... or I will be one very unhappy person.  
  
review-happy: Thanks for reviewing even when you had the limit. 


	7. Just for you, Albert says :D

Disclaimer: You know the deal.  
  
A/N: I'm having fun writing from Michael's POV. Sorry about the bad attempt at poetry/lyric writing some where in there. Yesterday I kept trying to login to upload this chapter and it would never let me. And then the internet went down. But its all fixed now so I'm happy. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
(Michael POV) 10 weeks to the performance.  
  
It has been about a week and a half since that incident in G&T, which Mandella initiated. I've gotten over that part of it, but when I talk to Mia, she still seems strained at times. And when this happens... then I don't know who to get mad at, Lilly for starting the whole thing, Mandella for trying to 'help,' or ...myself.  
  
So I get mad at all three of us. But I know it doesn't do any good.  
  
I still help her with her Algebra, our knees still touch, my hands still enclose hers and they still hesitantly leave. Things haven't changed. And I'm going to go crazy if I don't do something soon.  
  
But this next week is Thanksgiving, so of course everyone is busy preparing to gorge themselves. Hopefully it will provide a much needed distraction. But honestly, I doubt it. I tried to suggest to my parents that we don't eat a huge meal as a family. (Well, I said a lot more than that, but I tried to slip in the 'as a family' part in there with out being noticed too much, it didn't work.) Instead, it just got me about an hour of psychoanalyzing.  
  
I'm sorry; it's not my fault if I'd rather spend my days and nights in my room, dreaming about Mia, writing about Mia. It's not my fault I fell in love with her.  
  
But I'm sure I've said this all before, so I'm just going to start writing lyrics again.  
  
[Untitled]  
  
To the inside out, you / If anything / It should have been, / A better thing. / One sip of a diamond life, / This elevation of nothing new, / It is not deserving / Of you.  
  
From underneath / Staring at the ceiling / Its all inside of you / What I would give / To be beside you / I wish that I was / I would that I wish / Wish that I would....  
  
To the inside out. You / Run me through, / One look at a time.  
  
Surprise, surprise, / There's another pair, / Your eyes grey reflection see /  
  
It was all inside of you / If anything, / For you, / It should have been a better thing.  
  
You deserve a better thing, / Than me...  
  
One step forward / Than it flashes, / Two steps back / To the dark / Erasure of one future / A still photo captured me / Captured you. / By luck, its / All been lost once more / That photo memory / Its not in my head, / No its, / Its all inside of me.  
  
To the inside out you / Eclipse all thoughts / Of my escape / I am shackled to your ground / And I know, I will thrive / On this desperate reach for you / Everything I need / Is inside of you.  
  
I wish that I was / I would that I wish / Wish I would / Just tell you. / That I love you. / That everything I need / Is inside of you.  
  
All right, I'm done with the lame lyrics for now.  
  
------------  
  
Mia just came over. Lilly didn't bother to tell me, so I unfortunately didn't have the chance to open the door. But that didn't stop me from stripping off my shirt before going to investigate what they were doing.  
  
They were watching Lifetime movies! Yay! (Note the peppy sarcasm.) I could hear it even before I made it to the living room. I cleared my throat as I came in. Mia turned and smiled at me.  
  
"Hi, Michael," she said, and wiggled some fingers at me. And then promptly put the popcorn that was sifting through her fingers, in her mouth.  
  
Don't be stupid, Moscovitz, I told myself. Answer her before she thinks your being rude and staring. Although... she did look pretty cute with her hair like that, and wearing that blue t-shirt, it made her grey eyes ever so beautiful. And it made it pretty hard not to stare.  
  
Moscovitz! Back to reality!  
  
"Hey, Thermopolis," I said. I cleared my throat again, and this time Lilly turned around.  
  
"Michael, if you insist gagging on air, please, choose to slowly die in a different room, you're ruining the mood." Ah, my sweet sister. And then she opened her mouth again. "Unless your just here to boost your testosterone. In which case, I hope that gagging fit speeds up a bit."  
  
I felt myself blush, luckily Mia looked confused, she had turned back to watch part of the movie and so *hopefully* she didn't hear what Lilly said.  
  
"I was hoping you'd turn it down, I was listening to my music."  
  
"You wish. You always play that angsty music too loudly anyway. Deal with it."  
  
"Fine, I guess that leaves me no choice but to watch the movie." I said this as I sat next to Mia, reaching into the bowl and grabbing popcorn. Mia looked at me and smiled. She still hadn't said anything. I wonder what was going through that delicious mind of hers.  
  
Did I just think that?  
  
I really am getting desperate. I am watching Lifetime movies, just to sit next to the girl I love, and I just thought of her as 'delicious.' Yes, I think that would constitute desperate.  
  
Mia looked away, blushing. Definitely disgusted and embarrassed by my obvious interest in her. But I couldn't help myself from watching her, still.  
  
That was, until Lilly spoke one last time. Lilly groaned. "Death by testosterone it is."  
  
Then it was my turn to look away, red as a tomato, I'm sure.  
  
-----------------  
  
We have watched maybe three or four movies now. I don't know I've pretty much zoned out through most of it. Well, zoned the movie out. I felt hypersensitive sitting there next to Mia, every time she gasped or sighed I felt my skin tingle. Admittedly, I had confidently positioned myself so close to her that when she made the slightest move, I felt it. But every time she did move, I made myself panic for air, afraid that she might be moving away.  
  
And partway through whatever movie we were watching now, she got up, confirming my worst fears. She was leaving me. I never really had her to begin with, but she was still leaving me. I did my best not to call out desperately after her, or reach for her hand. I did sigh loudly though. It was too good to last. I think the movies were affecting me, I never felt so ... vulnerable. I looked over at Lilly, thankfully out like a log.  
  
I started to get up then, thinking that Mia had left, so I no longer had any reason to be there anymore.  
  
"Where are you going?" a voice whispered. It was Mia, standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding a container of Rocky Road ice cream. And two spoons.  
  
God, I love this girl.  
  
"I [insert lengthy pause here—how does she do this to me???] ... was just going to grab er, a blanket," I answered quietly. Well, at least my excuse sounded feasible.  
  
"Oh, okay, well hurry up."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss the dramatic plot!" I said jokingly. "Will Louisa still have Frederick? Or will he have to do something so romantic, she'll melt in his arms...?" I finished with an airy sigh, and pretended to skip away happily.  
  
Mia giggled. It felt good, really good, to make her laugh. I turned around to see her plop onto the coach. I sent a silent plea to which ever God was on duty at the time... and asked for Lilly to stay asleep. After that, I happily scampered off to my room. Okay, I didn't scamper, I sprinted.  
  
It made me cringe as my feet pounded like hammers against the floor. I didn't want to her to think I was that eager. Who was I kidding? Of course I was that eager. I grabbed the blanket and tried to walk 'coolly' back to the living room.  
  
Mia held up the Rocky Road container as I spread the blanket over our legs, and then she pushed herself back into the coach, her shoulder rubbing mine. I smiled at her and held out my hand for a spoon.  
  
I think we ate about half the container and started too watch another movie. By the end I was getting pretty cold. I think Mia was too, because she started to shiver.  
  
There, I put my arm around her and whispered, "You're really cold, aren't you?" Mia nodded her head, but stared at the TV screen. She really must like this movie. The screen flashed as headlights went across the screen. I loved the way lighting of the television highlighted her face like this. It almost made her look like she was blushing a little.  
  
By the ending of the movie, Mia was asleep. I let my hands slide through her perfect hair. She smelled wonderful; and looked beautiful, her head resting on my chest.  
  
My own eyes were having a harder time staying open, by now it was only the credits playing on the screen.  
  
Maybe these Lifetime movie marathons weren't so bad after all...  
  
----------  
  
I woke up the next morning disappointed to find Mia had already removed herself from my arms. Then again, I'm sure she was ashamed that some one might find her with me. I mean, its not like I've got the perfect body, or the best looks, and definitely, for Mia, I am way too much of a nerd.  
  
She'd never be interested in me, right?  
  
And yet, I have this really unclear memory of last night, where I think she said, "I love you, Michael." To me. And I said it back. I think.  
  
No.... wait, I think that might've been a dream. Damn, it seemed so realistic. What can I say? Now I'm delusional too?  
  
I stretched my legs out and ended up putting my foot down on something that was cold and sticky.  
  
Oh god! The spoons and the ice cream!  
  
Sure enough, when I looked down, I had not (luckily) knocked over the melted ice cream, but I had put my foot on top of the spoons. I picked them and the ice cream container up, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
There was Mia in her beautiful splendor, looking radiant as ever.  
  
And Lilly was there too.  
  
"Hey, dorkus," said Lilly smirking, "Sleep well?"  
  
Well, it was definite that Lilly saw me with Mia. Ah well, she was bound to find out about my feelings sooner or later.  
  
Meanwhile, Mia just blushed.  
  
==========================  
  
(Mia POV)  
  
I woke up this morning, with Michael's arms around me!! I was so ecstatic, I even told him how much I loved him. I was even about to kiss him on the cheek when (and this part I'm sure I'm imagining):  
  
I think he mumbled that he loved me too!  
  
But he probably thought I was Judith or ... some other girl. Still, it was nice to hear the words from his mouth, in his voice.  
  
And then I realized, Lilly wasn't asleep next to us. She could be anywhere. And if she saw me in Michael's arms... she'd know I like him. And she might tell Michael! I prayed that she, in her morning glory (which meant a half a sleep grump who is more unobservant than any other time of day), would not have noticed.  
  
Please! If there is a God, PLEASE let Lilly have over looked this.... please?!  
  
Even though I totally wanted to stay there for as long as possible, I got up, and put Michael's blanket neatly around him.  
  
I went into Lilly's room to change, and looked at the clock. Only eight o'clock? Wow... I didn't even have to rush to get ready for princess lessons. And as I was sorting through my bag I found the ticket stubs from the movie I went to last night. With Kenny.  
  
I hadn't even thought about him all night while I was next to Michael, I didn't even think about him this morning while I told Michael I loved him.  
  
I have to be the world's worst girlfriend. I mean honestly. Kenny is great, he does his best to make sure I'm happy, and I just prance off and go sleep with another guy.  
  
Okay, that totally did not come out right.  
  
I fell asleep, with another guy, the guy I actually love, not Kenny Showalter. Michael Moscovitz. And I can't even get up the guts to tell either one how I feel.  
  
Unless they're asleep. And then I don't seem to have a problem.  
  
THIS IS JUST NOT FAIR!  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
Okay, now that you've read, you just have to __________. (You know the word).  
  
(By the way, I'm not trying to make this like 15 chapter story... it just always ends up that way for me, I'll write something that's about 6 pages long, and its only supposed to be 2... so ... yea. I guess what I'm saying is hang in there, Michael and Mia will get together before the end.) 


	8. What a tickling predicament

Disclaimer: You know the deal. (This first part is directly from the book, because honestly, I know I can't write it better than this. However, I did cut some parts out to make it shorter.) Jane Lee is a figment of my imagination. She doesn't exist. Caught in a Flood wasn't written by me, but unfortunately, I don't know who its by.  
  
A/N: I know its pretty long, sorry about that, I just didn't feel right about posting a chapter that only about half of it belonged to me, so its part of the reason. The other is basically I've been battling my annual spring cold, while trying to work on another story.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
(Mia's POV) 9 weeks to the performance, on the way to school.  
  
Last night Kenny called me and asked if I was okay after the whole ice- skating-tongue-being-cut ordeal. It was strange. He sounded weird. So I asked him what was wrong, and then he told me he loved me.  
  
Kenny said he loved me.  
  
What am I going to do? I don't love Kenny! I don't even like him like 'that'!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
(Later)  
  
"Oh, God," Tina said, reaching out and grabbing my wrist. "There's someone else, isn't there."  
  
We only had a few minutes before the bell ran. We both had to get to class.  
  
And yet, for some reason, I chose this moment to make my big confession. I don't know why.  
  
So I went, "Yes."  
  
Tina nearly spilled her cosmetics bag, she was so excited.  
  
"I knew it!" she yelled. "I knew there was a reason you wouldn't let him kiss you!"  
  
My Jaw dropped. "You know about that, too?"  
  
"Well." Tina shrugged. "Kenny told Dave, who told me."  
  
Jeez! It sounds like to me Kenny's been doing enough sharing recently to make up for several centuries' worth of masculine reticence.  
  
"So who is he?" Tina asked, all eager as she packed up her curler and lip liner. "That guy you like?"  
  
I went, "It doesn't matter. Besides the whole thing is completely futile. He sort of has a girlfriend. I think."  
  
Tina whipped her head around to look at me, making her thick black braid smack her in her own face, which is chubby, but in a good way.  
  
"It's Michael isn't it?" she demanded, grabbing my arm again. She was holding on so tight it hurt.  
  
My instinct, of course, was to deny it. In fact, I even opened my mouth, all set to have the word No come out of it.  
  
But then I was like, Why? Why should I deny it to Tina? Tina wouldn't tell anyone. And Tina might be able to help me. So Instead of saying No, I took a deep breath, and said, "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you, understand? KILL YOU."  
  
Tina did a strange thing then. She let go of my arm and started jumping up and down in a circle. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," she said, as she jumped. Then she stopped jumping and grabbed my arm again. "Oh, Mia, I always though you two would make the cutest couple. I mean, I like Kenny and hall, but he's, you know." She wrinkled up her nose. "Not Michael."  
  
If I had thought it felt strange last night telling my dad the truth about my feelings for Michael, that was nothing—NOTHING—compared to how it felt to be telling someone my own age. The fact that Tina hadn't burst out laughing or gone, "Yea, right," in a sarcastic way meant more to me than I ever would have expected.  
  
And the fact that she seemed to understand—even applaud—my feelings for Michael made me want to fling my arms around her and give her a great big hug.  
  
Only there was no time for that, since the bell was about to ring. Instead, I gushed, "Really? You don't think it's stupid?"  
  
"Duh," Tina said. "Michael is hot. And he's a senior." Then she looked troubled. "But what about Kenny? And Judith?"  
  
"I know," I said, my shoulders slumping. "Tina, I don't know what to do."  
  
"I Think I read a book where this happened once," she said. "Listen to My Heart, it was called, I think. If I could just remember how they resolved everything—"  
  
But before she could remember, the bell rang. We were both totally late to class.  
  
But if you ask me, it was worth it. Because now, at least, I don't have to worry alone. I have somebody else worrying with me.  
  
------------------  
  
(Later After School)  
  
ShakespeareanLuv: Hey, Mia.  
  
FtLouie: Hi Mandella!  
  
ShakespeareanLuv: Hope you don't mind, I got your sn from Michael.  
  
FtLouie: Yeah, its okay!  
  
ShakespeareanLuv: I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to my apartment tomorrow, and we could practice lines.  
  
Oh my god! I completely forgot about the play. This is not good, there are only nine weeks left, and I have to memorize all of the parts still. I haven't even thought about it since Lilly started that disaster with Michael.  
  
What am I going to do? There is NO WAY I'm going to be able to get this all done in time. On top of that I have FINALS in THREE WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I wish there was some way I could royally command Mrs. Spears into not doing this assignment, or at least, I don't know... making it so that I'm NOT Juliet!!!  
  
This whole thing would go much better anyways if Mandella was Juliet. I mean she's practically already got the whole thing down already. She can recite parts from almost any Shakespearean play, or at least she says she can. But you know what? I believe her, she's really good.  
  
Oh, I just got another message from her.  
  
ShakespeareanLuv: Mia? Are you still there?  
  
Whoops, I guess I just left her hanging.  
  
FtLouie: Yea, sorry, I was just panicking at how little time is left. Thank you so much for helping me!!  
  
ShakespeareanLuv: Don't worry about it, we can spend sometime on it a little every week, and then you'll be fine. Oh, I hope you don't mind, I told Michael to come too. It won't help if you only ever practice with another girl.  
  
NO!!!!!!! I don't want Michael there! Look what happened last time we tried to practice together!!!  
  
This day just gets worse, and worse.  
  
===============  
  
(Mandella's POV)  
  
"Hey, Lilly!" I called.  
  
"What do you want, Mandella?" she asked coldly.  
  
"You don't like me, I want to know why." She gave me a look that would have scared me away... But I was resolute. Today was the day.  
  
"Mia says you have a boyfriend in Seattle, and you insist on flirting and leading my brother on; whom I'm sure you know has interest elsewhere."  
  
"She's wrong. And you're wrong." Ooh, I knew I had to be brave after that one.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I lied to Mia," I started. "I know lying is technically wrong, but I can't help her if she thinks I'm competition."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I had a boyfriend, he was a great guy, but after a while the spark just wasn't there..."  
  
"And so lying helps her, how?"  
  
"She won't think I'm competition with her, for Michael." Now I was exasperated, Lilly always gave the impression of being a quick thinker, what happened?  
  
"And yet you flirt with Michael."  
  
"Not intentionally, I also told Michael I'd help him win her."  
  
"He already has."  
  
"Yes, I know, and she him. But both are either too ignorant to see it, or are too stubborn to admit their own worth and that some can return there love. It's a classic situation, which is why I'm here to interfere. Or if nothing else, become the catalyst."  
  
Lilly narrowed her eyes. "Sounds like you have a plan."  
  
"I do."  
  
"And you want my help?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Alright, spill."  
  
And so I did.  
  
===========  
  
Mia POV (The Next Day—Mrs. Spears English class.)  
  
I think the world is out get me. Or maybe people are trying to help me, but what they don't realize that they're actually killing me. Let me start from the beginning:  
  
This morning in the Limo: Lilly brought up the poster design she had been working on for her part of the G&T assignment with the Romeo and Juliet thing.  
  
Lilly's on publicity, which I think if funny, because she's totally against the way Juliet throws herself at a chauvinistic Romeo. Or something like that. I agree with Tina, its kind of romantic.  
  
But the Lilly starts to ask questions like, "So how often have you guys practiced?" and "Mia, have you even opened the book?" Which just made me feel sort of guilty, because I know I'm totally going to end up relying on everyone else to get me through this assignment. And not only that, but FINALS ARE IN THREE WEEKS.  
  
I cannot stress enough, HOW STRESSFULL THIS IS!!!  
  
So Michael offered to help me more with practicing and memorizing lines. Which is really nice of him. I of course, accepted his offer. Even if I didn't need as much help as the polar bears and their trees at Christmas time, I would have still accepted. Come on, it is Michael we're talking about.  
  
But the weird part, Lilly didn't even look slightly aggravated that Michael was going to help me, not like she usually does. She just looked... sort of smug, like she knew something.  
  
And then in Algebra, Mr. G made me try to do some examples on the board. That didn't go well at all. After class he wanted to talk to me, and he was like, "Mia, I think we need to start reviewing together at home, too."  
  
I don't want to review at home too!!!!!! So I said, "Its okay, Mr. G. Michael promised he'd help me study."  
  
Well, it was sort of true. But at least Mr. G agreed that I was doing better since Michael started helping me. But I have to keep studying hard or else....  
  
And now, in English, Mrs. Spears says we're going to spend 2 days a week working on the play. She also went, "Don't forget! After New Years we're going to have to start meeting after school to put the finishing touches on this performance!"  
  
Play rehearsals, AND Princess Lessons?!!?!? This is not fair. At all.  
  
How am I going to handle memorization of what sounds like another language when I can hardly pass algebra? How am I going to handle the rehearsals when I can hardly survive the tortuous hours I spend with Grandmére.  
  
And what's Grandmére going to when I tell her I'll be late to her lessons?  
  
--------------  
  
Later (after princess lessons)  
  
Okay, I was not expecting that at all. Grandmére is supposed to tell me I don't have do the rehearsals, or insist I do something about the way I look or criticize me harshly until I want to yell and scream at her.  
  
I told Grandmére about my predicament, and she simply said I would have Princess lessons after the rehearsals, and for a shorter period. After that I would study vigorously until finals. This sounded like it was too good to be true.  
  
So I asked what the catch was. Which only resulted in a lecture on how I shouldn't be suspicious of her motives because she's FAMILY. She maybe family, but she's still GRANDMÈERE. I don't trust her.  
  
And then she said what I was afraid of. There was catch. On Saturday, starting at 8:30 in the morning, I belonged to her. And would I please stop gaping at her like that. Why am I surprised she hasn't already taken care of everything?  
  
She has a point there. I shouldn't be surprised that she's completely interfered with my life. Again. I shouldn't be infuriated that she's TRYING to ruin my life. I mean, after all, every other High School student has a NORMAL grandmother; me, the freak, the loser ends up with a psycho.  
  
Apparently, Grandmére even already arranged with Mrs. Hill to have me excused from some of the rehearsals so that I can go with Grandmére to get PRIVATE INSTRUCTIONS FROM A BROADWAY PERFORMER. Her name is Jane Lee.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
I can't believe she did that. Jane Lee, will be attending the final performance. Everyone, including Jane Lee, will see how huge a failure I am. I am charity case, this private tutelage in acting... its charity. Some string Grandmére pulled, and Jane Lee won't even have the satisfaction of knowing her class was successful.  
  
But the worst part?  
  
She told the press. The day after the performance, everyone will know how huge a failure I really am. The world will know, Genovia will know.  
  
Michael will regret having even met me.  
  
On the other hand, maybe it will force Kenny to break up with me because I've embarrassed him so much.  
  
We're at Mandella's apartment now. I'll write more later; this should be fun. Not.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
Oi. If you think this is long, know this: I ended up cutting it in half before posting... if that gives you any idea of how long it really is. But I need something to fall back on in case I don't get a chance to write later this week. Sorry.  
  
Anyways, now that you've read, please, please review!  
  
Criticize me! Point out my spelling mestakes (hehe) and tell me how horrible I am!!! (But do it nicely, I still have a heart after all.) j/k Review however you want as long as its not flaming. 


	9. Strange, there is a shoe lace on my foot

Disclaimer: You know the deal. Jane Lee is a figment of my imagination. She doesn't exist. Caught in a Flood wasn't written by me, but unfortunately, I don't know who its by.  
  
A/N: hello there! Thank you for the awesome reviews.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
(Mia POV)  
  
Mandella is my hero! She is so cool! Even though I feel really bad about what happened.  
  
I got to her apartment and Lars of course came in to check it out. He decided to stay because Mandella's parents weren't home, so he's just being cautious I guess.  
  
When I rang the doorbell, a call just came from inside, "It's unlocked! Come inside, Mia!"  
  
I was pretty surprised, I mean, this is New York City. But Mandella didn't seem to care, so Lars and I went in. I didn't know where to go at first. But heard the voices of Mandella and Michael and followed them.  
  
Mandella's apartment isn't really that big, her family only needed a two bedroom apartment.  
  
Her room is pretty big though, and all over the walls are posters she's collected. All for promotions of Shakespearean plays. Not just from Seattle either, she's got ones from Oregon and California. I guess when she goes to a play she always makes sure to get the poster if it was any good. So her walls are plastered with dozens and dozens of these posters.  
  
It's pretty eclectic, but in an impressive way. Some of the posters are hand drawn, and others are photos of the actors. There are even some from high school productions.  
  
She also has a really large window in one wall of her room, which has a large sofa right below it. There's no bed in the room, Mandella says she just folds out the sofa when she feels like sleeping in bed. Otherwise the sofa is comfortable enough and it gives her room more space. On the floor is a pretty ornate carpet that looks really old. In a corner on the right side of the bed it's a desk, which was an antique from Mandella's grandfather. A 'moving away' gift. They were pretty close.  
  
And she also has a coffee table and a leather reclining chair in her room. It looks just like a living room. Its weird, but it makes the whole thing very friendly.  
  
I could hear Michael and Mendalla talking, I know listening in isn't technically polite, but they were talking loud enough that I could easily hear them. Its not my fault, really.  
  
"She's really beautiful," Michael was saying. That made me really curious, who was he talking about?  
  
"Definitely better looking than Lana."  
  
"Don't even make the comparison! When I look at her eyes, I feel like I'm sinking into this bottomless pit of quicksand. I'll never be able to get out, I'll be trapped, belonging to her forever."  
  
"And Lana?" Mandella said sounding amused. Who were they talking about?  
  
"Lana is about as deep as an ant." Michael said, snorting.  
  
I entered the room then, giggling. If I took any longer they surely would have known I was listening. Lars motioned that he would wait in the living room and left.  
  
Michael, who had been lying on his back staring at the partially-postered- ceiling sat up, his face burning red.  
  
"Michael," I said smiling at him. "That's really not very nice you know, if you feel so obliged to compliment Lana, you should do it to her face."  
  
Michael still staring at me in shock, stuttered out my name. It made me really uncomfortable, and guilty for listening in on their conversation. Obviously he felt it was very private.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to listen in..."  
  
"Its fine Mia, you didn't hear any names other than Lana's did you?" Mandella asked.  
  
"Er... No," I really wished I knew who Michael liked!! Please! Don't let it be Judith Gershner!  
  
"Perfect!" Is it me or did Mandella sound slightly disappointed? "Michael, you can stop the deer-in-head-light look now."  
  
Michael stopped staring and apologized sheepishly. Adding, "Alright, what would you compare her to, Mia?"  
  
"A toothpick. She can be a pain if she pokes you, but there's no real emotion there. An ant at least still has instincts. If you call that emotion."  
  
"Hm," Michael thought about it for a minute. "True. But then you're putting down the ever useful toothpick."  
  
Mandella rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair she was in.  
  
"As this is an incredibly intelligent conversation which so obviously just cannot wait, I'll be right back, I want some water," She said and started to walk out of the room when she tripped over something hidden between the coach and chair.  
  
"Michael, can you move your guitar case off to the side?" She left the room leaving him glaring after her.  
  
"You brought your guitar?" I asked curious. Michael looked sort embarrassed by the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah, I needed a string replaced. So I picked up from the store before coming here."  
  
"Play her that song you played me earlier!" Mandella called from the kitchen. She must have amazing hearing.  
  
"I'm sure you don't want to hear it, Mia. Its just the start of something I've been working on."  
  
"Oh, no!" I said honestly surprised. "I'd love to hear it. You're really good."  
  
Michael bowed his head at the compliment. "Thanks," he said quietly, getting out his guitar. "Its called 'Caught in a Flood'. It's about a relationship I have with someone I really care about. I wrote it when we weren't speaking, not that long ago."  
  
I tried to think about who it might be, but when I heard his voice I had to listen to the lyrics.  
  
"...If it would make you comfortable, / I'd jump out of this tree, / Or maybe we could get / Married and be happy..."  
  
Michael looked at me intently, I smiled. I didn't know what to do, but his voice was so sexy, I could listen to him all day.  
  
"... These few words could be the last we ever speak. / Do you think maybe, / You could love me / Or like me maybe. ..."  
  
Michael looked back down at his guitar, and his fingers strummed at the strings intensely.  
  
"...Maybe you'd look at me, / You'd talk to me, / We could marry, / Live in this tree. / But it's unlikely. / You don't like me, / And I don't like me, / And its unlikely..."  
  
I think Michael was blushing as he finished. I don't understand why he's so embarrassed. It's a beautiful song, he's really talented, and sexy and ... Obviously crazy about the girl he likes. I sighed. I have no chance with him at all.  
  
"It was really beautiful," I said. It felt like something needed to be said to fill the silence.  
  
"Thanks, again. The tree part is just an analogy of course, I'm not sure yet if I'll change the lyrics."  
  
"Don't change them!" I said, probably a little too quickly. I was leaning toward him from where I sat on the sofa, and with out thinking, I put my hand on his knee. "I like them the way they are now. They're really beautiful."  
  
"I think so too," said Mandella standing in the doorway. She had a tray of three glasses and a pitcher of water in her hands. "Anyways, we've gotten distracted from what we are actually here for."  
  
"Yes," said Michael and I together. He was still looking at me, and then I realized I had left my hand on his knee. Embarrassed I pulled it back and looked down at my hands in my lap.  
  
So we practiced lines for a while. Michael and I relied heavily on our books. Mandella helped me understand what Shakespeare meant in some of Juliet's lines. She gave both Michael and I tips on how to react to the other's lines.  
  
For example, with one line, he should pick up my hand and hold it to his heart. Or in another line, I should turn away from him, pretending to be ashamed.  
  
Overall, I can honestly say, that Mandella kept us so busy; I didn't have time to become distracted with they way I felt myself constantly blushing, or the way Michael would blush sometimes. Or the way I felt like he would look at me differently, and the way he smiled gently when I stumbled. The way I could feel his heart beating faster when he held my hand there. The way Michael didn't seem to want to let go...  
  
Even around the kiss scenes, it was like Mandella had suddenly become Lilly, very demanding, and very go-go-go.  
  
But it was okay, she said it is too early to get too far into the actions, and we should just hug for now. But as we practiced we should get more and more into it. As in, actually kiss. I really don't know what to do about that. I'm excited, but I mean, kissing Michael? He'll really find me repulsive then. So I guess you can also say I'm absolutely petrified.  
  
Anyways, Mandella's really amazing, she knows so much. Even when she was working with Michael about some line or something, she'd have me watch and recommend any changes. If I didn't have any, than she have Michael do it over several times until I was sure.  
  
Or while Mandella was working on the rhythm of the lines with me, she'd make Michael play some notes on his guitar, certain pitches, of how she thought the intonation should rise or fall.  
  
It was actually pretty fun. I admit, if the school rehearsals are anything like this, it won't be so bad until the actually performance.  
  
I think Mandella should become a famous director, specializing in Shakespeare. I told that and she smiled and sighed at me. I wonder, what's up with that?  
  
Around 7 o'clock or so, Mandella's mom came home, followed quickly by her father. Her mom looked really upset, so Mandella went to talk to her.  
  
Mandella came back teary-eyed and immediately went to Michael for a hug. Her grandfather died this morning of a stroke. She'll be gone for a week for the funeral.  
  
She made us promise to practice together at least once a day, she said just because she wasn't there, didn't mean that we still couldn't run lines.  
  
I gave her a hug before Michael and I left, and I told her I hoped everything would be okay soon. I really do, too. Mandella doesn't deserve this.  
  
So now we're in the Limo, just about to reach Michael's apartment. Neither one of us said anything once we left Mandella. What was there to be said?  
  
----------------------  
  
(the Next Day)  
  
Okay, I have to get up the guts to ask Michael to help me on both Algebra and this play stuff. I told Mr. G I was getting help. So I better, besides, I really need it anyways.  
  
But its hard not to find myself blushing horribly red when I think of talking to him. I mean, he's sitting so close, right next to me. He's not looking at me, or anything, he's just looking out his window, one hand on the seat in-between us, nearly touching my leg. The other resting on his own leg.  
  
I have to do this. No more distractions. I have to. ... okay, here goes.  
  
"Hey, Michael?" I said tentatively. I didn't want to disturb him, after all he looked pretty deep in thought, its okay if he didn't answer really...  
  
Not my luck obviously.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, looking at me.  
  
"Um... Can you help me with Algebra and Romeo & Juliet during G&T?" I glanced at Lilly nervously. She was obviously really into her book, and completely oblivious to what was going on. Lars, sitting next to her, looked slightly amused. I wonder what he thought was so funny.  
  
"Sure," he smiled. I let myself breath, he wasn't going to completely reject me after all!  
  
"But, Thermopolis?" Uh-oh... this can't be good. 'But' is never good. Oh god.  
  
"Maybe we should work on Algerbra mainly in G&T, and then practice for Romeo & Juliet during lunch." I stared at him. Was he actually proposing to spend MORE time together? I couldn't be more lucky, I'm not even wearing my Queen Amidala underwear!!  
  
I think I made him a little scared and uncomfortable by staring at him because he quickly added, "Well, I could use the practice with the lines too, but Algebra is more important, especially with Finals so close. So," he swallowed. "I was thinking we could spend more time on both."  
  
Yes! Could this day get any better? School hadn't even started yet!  
  
"Yes! Thank you soo much, Michael! You're a life saver!" I felt my self gushing and stopped. No need to scare him away so quickly. "Can we start today?"  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking," Michael said smiling. "Mandella's not here to help us. So um... I don't know about you, but I'll have to practice. A lot."  
  
I couldn't help myself, I grinned. "Me too," I said. Was it me, or did Michael seem just as eager to work together as I was? Was my dream of Michael secretly loving me, real? Nah, probably not.  
  
"Princess," Lars said. He was outside of the car, holding the door open for me. I guess we had already arrived at school. Better go.  
  
----------------------------  
  
(Mia's English Class, No one's POV)  
  
Mia got to her English class and sat down immediately pulling out her journal. She had hardly written a sentence when Mrs. Spears announced that the desks needed to be pushed against the walls.  
  
They were going to rehearse today.  
  
Mia panicked slightly, but allowed her desk to be pushed away from her. She walked over to the door, where Lars sat, and handed him her journal. Knowing the routine, he opened his briefcase and stuck it in.  
  
She and this boy named James were forced to stand in the center of the room. James was the real Romeo. He looked as nervous as Mia felt, which helped her relax only slightly.  
  
At least she wouldn't be the only one to feel ridiculous. He rubbed his hand on the back of his head, looking at his feet uneasily. He was as tall as Mia was, with short, cropped brown hair. There was nothing special about him.  
  
Intently Mia focused on the text of her book. She would not stumble, no. No, she would not stutter. She would read it perfectly. She would read it clearly, the way James was. She would be audible. And it would be perfect.  
  
Mia looked up from her book, suddenly aware that the class was staring at her. She looked to Mrs. Spears, who only shrugged. Still, Mia was unaware of what had been happening.  
  
Then some one asked loudly, "Are they really gonna kiss?"  
  
Everyone giggled, except for Mia. She stared at James, who grinned sheepishly. "Its in the book," he said to her. He leaned forward, but Mia turned her head away, and he brushed against her cheek. She was an expert at this, Kenny gave her enough practice.  
  
Mrs. Spears spoke above the clamor that had erupted. Some of the kids had already started making fun of James for Mia's jilt.  
  
"Mia, I understand your uncomfortable with this right now, but a real kiss will be necessary on the night of the performance. This is high school, so editing things out isn't necessary any more."  
  
Numbly Mia nodded.  
  
"Go on, then," instructed her English teacher.  
  
Mia fumbled to find the correct page; she had closed it unintentionally. She couldn't help herself. Despite her resolution, she stumbled as she read.  
  
---------------------  
  
After class, James followed Mia down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Mia!" he called, she stopped, embarrassed at the attention drawn to her.  
  
He caught up, grabbing a hold of her hand. Mia looked around nervously.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me sometime?" Unlike Kenny, James spoke with confidence. He spoke like he knew what he was doing.  
  
But it didn't matter, Kenny was her boyfriend. That didn't even matter either, she was in love with Michael. What was it with boys lately? Did they suddenly find her attractive because of the whole princess thing?  
  
She shoved that thought out of her mind. No, they didn't. At least Kenny didn't, and Michael didn't either.  
  
"I'm sorry, James. I have a boyfriend."  
  
James didn't look even slightly put off. "I know, but do you really like Kenny? I mean.... Kenny Showalter..."  
  
He didn't even finish his sentence. Mia gaped at him in disbelief. Was she that obvious?  
  
"You're right... I'm a horrible girlfriend, I know."  
  
James laughed at her pathetic response. "Mia, you make me laugh, that's why I like you. Go out with me," he demanded.  
  
She looked at him, trying to decide what to do. If she went on a date with James, and Kenny found out, than she and Kenny would be through. And she would be considered extremely cruel for cheating on Kenny.  
  
On the other hand, she would be rid of Kenny. But stuck with James.  
  
"Do you like anime?" Mia asked carefully.  
  
"Its okay," James said confused. "You like it? I mean, we could go to see some of it if that's what you want."  
  
"Oh no! No, thank you," Mia said quickly. "Let me think about it, okay?"  
  
Mia walked away briskly, not waiting for James to respond. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Maybe Tina could help.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
It was lunch, and as Mia hoped, Michael hadn't beaten her to the library. She had forced Tina to come with her so they could talk until Michael arrived.  
  
"Why don't you just break up with Kenny?" Tina asked.  
  
Mia knew it would be the simplest thing to do. But she honestly didn't have the guts to see the look on his face as he found out about Michael.  
  
She sighed, and Tina sat down next to her. "Well, than at least tell Michael how you feel."  
  
"How? What if he rejects me?" Mia asked.  
  
"He won't, you're too perfect for him," Tina said confidently.  
  
"But what if he does?" Mia asked again, forlornly. Thinking of Kenny made her feel depressed and hopeless. Usually, thinking of Michael made her feel better, but right now... nothing could help.  
  
"What about sending him a love letter? Then you wouldn't have to say it to his face. You could just put it in his locker."  
  
"Okay..." Mia brightened at this idea, she could do that. "Or maybe not something so tacky as a love letter. How about just a secret admirer card?"  
  
Tina clapped her hands together gleefully. "Perfect!" she said cheerfully. "We'll go get a card tomorrow during lunch, okay?"  
  
Mia nodded, happy that at least she was doing something about one of the boys in her life. Now if she could only figure out what to do with the other two.  
  
James was simple enough, she could just tell him no, she had a boyfriend. And then leave it at that. He already knew that, so it wouldn't be hurting him that much.  
  
"Tina, but what about Kenny?"  
  
Michael came up to their table right then, behind Tina who didn't hear him approach.  
  
"Mia you'll have to break up with him sooner or later, its just as on fair to him right now."  
  
She looked at Mia with confusion, Mia's eyes were so wide, and staring over her shoulder. Tina turned around and gasped.  
  
"Um. Hi, Michael," she said weakly.  
  
"Hi," he said. To Mia, he looked as though he was trying to hide a smile. His voice was surprisingly chipper.  
  
"So you don't want to go out with Kenny?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
(Michael's POV)  
  
Mia turned bright red, it was humorous I suppose, except that she didn't appear to be comfortable talking about it.  
  
But hey, I just found out Mia doesn't actually LIKE Kenny, like that. So, of course I would be exuberant. Who wouldn't? I may have a chance with the girl I love after all.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him you like someone else? That you can't keep seeing him because you don't want to hurt him," I suggested. "It might be lying, but hey, you wouldn't be dating him anymore, right?"  
  
"You wouldn't even be lying," Mia's friend said perkily. I think her name is Tina. Thank you, Tina! For that piece of information.  
  
"Tina!" Mia cried.  
  
"What?! Its nothing to be ashamed of," she said defensively. She looked at me and winked. What's that about?  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
Who knows? Maybe if I were supportive enough Mia would tell me who it was. And then I could go knock off the competition. I mean...inform them of their options... I mean. Ah hell, I meant exactly what I said.  
  
"Well, I gotta go eat lunch," said Tina. "Have fun!" she called over her shoulder, grinning.  
  
I waved, Mia stared and sighed.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" I asked.  
  
Mia didn't answer.  
  
"Okay then. How about we get started right away," I suggested, grabbing Mia's backpack.  
  
"Michael! Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I don't really feel like being completely humiliated if anyone walks into the library," I admitted. "I thought we could practice in the back."  
  
Not only that, but then maybe no one would see when I try to kiss her. And no one would see if she slaps me, or follows Lilly's example, and kicks me.  
  
"Oh," she said and followed.  
  
Unfortunately, we reached the kissing part, only to be interrupted by Kenny.  
  
"Mia, can I talk to you?"  
  
While they spoke, I planned my next move. What would happen if I tried kissing her on the lips? I don't think I could do that in front of Kenny. That's just... weird.  
  
Thus, when they were done, I just continued where we were interrupted.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," I said.  
  
I reached for one of her hands, then changed my mind. It was different with out Mandella here. Instead, I just held my own hand to my heart, my fist clenched.  
  
If only stupid Kenny had left. But no, apparently, he wanted to watch.  
  
Mia recited her line, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
The three of us looked up in search of a clock as the bell rang. Had that much time passed already? I knew I had been late, but a full half hour?  
  
"Mia, how about after school tomorrow, at my place?" I asked.  
  
She smiled, and nodded her head. "Okay, I have to help Lilly with her show later anyways."  
  
I grinned. Perfect, that meant she would spend the night. Some weird deal with her grandmother meant that she couldn't work on it on Saturdays anymore.  
  
Kenny glared at me furiously, grabbing Mia's hand and books possessively. I merely smiled at him with the knowledge that I head learned half an hour earlier.  
  
"I'll come too," he said. Smiling maliciously. At me.  
  
Damn him.  
  
At least Kenny can't spend the night, I've still got that to look forward to.  
  
---------------------------  
  
(next day)  
  
Mia and Kenny arrived together. I wanted to smack Kenny for actually coming, that asshole wasn't even invited.  
  
To spite him, and admittedly, to show off to Mia, I answered the door in my normal fashion.  
  
Without a shirt.  
  
Mia blushed, staring at my wonderfully sculpted upper body. Hey, I should be allowed to be proud of the way I've got perfect abs. I worked hard for them.  
  
Besides I could tell that at least Mia appreciated this much of me. And hey, I could live with that, for now.  
  
But Kenny was definitely not happy. Were I in his position, I wouldn't blame him. On the other hand, he's not going to have Mia for much longer if I can help it.  
  
I convinced Lilly last night to help me. I need to have a supporting figure nearby, or I'd easily wimp out from all of the things I had planned. Kissing Mia was one of them.  
  
She agreed, surprisingly with out much of a debate on why she should help me start going out with her best friend. I wonder, does Lilly not like Kenny either? I should ask.  
  
Anyways. I instructed Lilly to act just like Mandella had the night Mia and I were at her apartment. Very drill-sergeant like, easy enough for Lilly. I gave her all she needed to know, now, hopefully, she wouldn't screw anything up.  
  
All she needs to do is to remember to make us kiss like in the book, and I just have to keep my cool.  
  
Hopefully this way, it won't appear like I'm the one pushing so quickly for kissing to happen...  
  
I spent last night going over my lines, perfecting what I would do. I think I even have them all memorized by now. But I'll probably hold the book anyways.  
  
What if I get too nervous and forget? I would look like a fool.  
  
And if Mia notices that I memorized all of my lines? Again, a fool so desperate to impress her, that Mia would surely laugh.  
  
They want to start rehearsing now, I'll write more later.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
robtaymattlouned: That probably wasn't enough for you was it? Don't worry tho: the next chapter will be something you'll love... I wrote it a while ago I was so excited for it. (Well, hopefully you'll love it)  
  
Kim: I know just how you feel, especially for my fav. Stories... I think everyone should update everyday! That way we don't have to wait very long... except then I would have a problem wouldn't I?  
  
review-happy: You're awesome! I laughed when I read what you wrote. Thanks for that.  
  
reesespeices88 : lol, anything for my reviewers right? Actually I was too afraid of doing a specific name so...  
  
saltytheseashorecrabshell: I love spelling names with "ae" but, I think I would have a hard time remembering to type it that way, so one paragraph it would be "Jaen" the next it would end up being "Jane." Probably pretty annoying after a while. 


	10. But no shoe? can you explain this?

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Forgive me for the liberties I'm going to start taking with this story... for example, the cards.... Aren't going to happen the way they did in the books... Starting with this chapter I'm going to really pull away what Meg Cabot wrote.  
  
Basically, the time frame I want the "production" to happen in is around Valentine's day... with in a week or so.  
  
Random: HeeHee, my computer thinks I spelt "Moscovitz" wrong, and that I should actually spell it: Muscovite... that makes me laugh. "Musk-co-vite" :- ) ============================================== ==============================================  
  
(Lilly's room)  
  
Tina keeps teasing me because I have been spending so much time with Michael. She always tells me that he wouldn't want to spend so much time with me if he didn't love me too.  
  
She always laughs when I deny it. Smiling as she tells me that Romeo & Juliet is such a romantic play, if there is any doubt now that he loves me, than there won't be by the end of the play production. What is that supposed to mean?  
  
But I know the real reason why he has been helping me. He pities me. Despite what he says, he really does pity me. He knows how horrible I am at public speaking and feels obligated to help me because I'm his little sister's best friend.  
  
Regardless of this, I love every moment with him. And this project is giving me an excuse to avoid going on dates with Kenny. Which means fewer kisses from Kenny.  
  
Ugh. Just thinking about it makes me want a tic-tac. Or a barf bag, and then the tic-tac.  
  
Anyways, I spent this afternoon rehearsing with Michael Act 1, scene 5, Lilly was a bunch of miscellaneous characters. And unfortunately, Kenny insisted on tagging along. I hope he doesn't get the idea he can do this all the time. This is how it went:  
  
Romeo/Michael: [taking my hand] If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.  
  
The whole time he looked in to my eyes as he recited the lines. We'd been over enough that he already knew his lines. I ... still didn't know mine. But after that, he brought his hand to his mouth. And then he kissed my hand!! His lips caressed my hand so lightly I almost didn't feel it. I blushed madly, and so did he. I saw Lilly smirking, and vaguely heard Kenny protesting. I wasn't paying attention to either of them. Michael Moscovitz just kissed my hand!  
  
Lilly cleared her throat and pointed at my book. I felt my face heat up even more.  
  
Juliet/Me: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.  
  
I read it directly from the book, I could do that smooth enough. Michael was still holding my hand. He was just about to go on to the next line when Lilly interrupted.  
  
"Hold on, hold on," Michael looked over at her, peeved. "Mia, you have to memorize your part sooner or later. You should start now. Give me the book." I didn't want to. I didn't know even the smallest part of my lines. She didn't give me a choice. She just grabbed it out of my hand. (Michael still was holding my other hand!!!)  
  
"I'll prompt you if you need it," she said. And this time with a wicked grin, she added, "And lets put some heart into you two! Act like your confessing your love for someone!"  
  
I flushed once more. Oh god. She knew. She had to know. I was scared of what she might do if she knew. I looked down at Michael to see he was blushing too. Avoiding my gaze, he was just as uncomfortable about this as I was. *please, please, don't let him realize what she's hinting at.* I prayed. He was glaring at Lilly.  
  
Kenny still hadn't said anything. But had moved closer to me. We were practicing in the Moscovitz's living room. Michael and I were standing, and Lilly sat on the coach near by. Kenny sat down near her.  
  
"Alright, lets start."  
  
And so we did it once more. Lilly read every one of my lines, and I said it after her. Michael kissed my hand a second time. Still holding it, we went on.  
  
R: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?  
  
Michael looked at me intently, holding my hand closer to his heart.  
  
J: Ay, pilgrim, that they must use in prayer.  
  
R: O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair  
  
J: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.  
  
R: Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.  
  
He stopped, blushing. Lilly wasn't saying anything so I tore my eyes from Michael's. Lilly had a perfect serious face on, though I could see in her eyes she was enjoying this.  
  
"You're supposed to kiss," she said, looking at me with out a hint of a smile. I could still hear it in her voice though.  
  
Kenny stood up at this. "I don't like the idea of Mia kissing some one else," he protested.  
  
Lilly looked over at him exasperated. "You might as well get used to the idea Kenny, she'll have to for the play. She's Juliet. Its either Michael or someone else."  
  
I suddenly remembered the other boy, the real Romeo. But Michael finally spoke.  
  
"I guess we might as well get it over with then," he whispered. My heart pounded, he wanted to get it over with. I knew I would never have a chance with him now.  
  
Our lips met, and both of us quickly pulled away. He was disgusted with me. I knew it. Or maybe it was because of Kenny, because I had a boyfriend. No, that didn't matter, he thought I was a disgusting freak, dating Kenny just added to it all.  
  
"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." He recited his lines, still very red, but he continued to look me in the eye. Lilly prompted me, and I repeated her.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." It sounded as if I had croaked. What's wrong with me?  
  
R: Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.  
  
When Lilly didn't prompt me right away, I knew what was going happen. I sighed and looked back at him, shrugging. I didn't want it to look like I was excited, even though I really was! And then I remembered Kenny and felt bad. It should be Kenny I want to kiss....  
  
Michael leaned forward and clothed his eyes. I closed mine too. This time, the contact between us lasted a fraction longer. It felt as though an electric shock had been sent through my body. My knees weakened slightly, and I felt a dizzy sensation.  
  
"Well," said Lilly clapping her hands. "That took at least twenty minutes longer than it should have." She looked at Michael. "I think we need to run through it a few more times, to get it all a bit smoother."  
  
Kenny was standing, he reached for my free hand. Michael promptly released my other hand. His face was red, still. Did I disgust him that much?  
  
"We should go Mia, you can practice it some other time."  
  
"Kenny, I'm spending the night. I'm helping Lilly with her show later," I said, I felt a little guilty about that. I didn't really want to spend time with Kenny, but he was my boyfriend. And I would be spending the night at the Moscovitz's with the real love of my life.  
  
"Oh," he looked at me a little hurt. "I had better leave anyways." He leaned forward to kiss me, but I turned my head slightly, and he kissed my cheek. I didn't want the feeling of Michael's lips to be replaced by Kenny's.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I know," I replied. How horrible is that? I couldn't even say it back!  
  
Kenny left and I looked over at Michael, he was watching Kenny close the door, a disgusted look on his face. God! Did he really dislike me that much? That he couldn't even hide it even more?  
  
Lilly looked up from my book. "Ready love birds? Lets do it again."  
  
Michael looked furiously at Lilly but she didn't notice. I expected him to tell her that just because his little sister's best friend had a crush on him, doesn't mean they were "love birds."  
  
Instead, he said, "Lilly, do you mind?" He pointed towards her door, gesturing for her to get out.  
  
Lilly grunted, annoyed, but instead of yelling at him to get out, she left. Something really strange was going on here. Weirder yet, she closed the door behind her.  
  
I flopped down on the bed, looking at Michael for some clue as to what might be happening. He shrugged and sat down next to me.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(Michael's POV)  
  
I looked at her, she looked at me. It was all very... calming. Suddenly she started to giggle. I don't know why, but it was extremely contagious.  
  
Grinning, I let myself lay on the bed. Mia looked at me a broad smile on her face. Suddenly, I let myself reach up and tickle her.  
  
She shrieked coiling herself down, trying to roll away from me, or at least onto my arms so that I couldn't do anything. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't weigh enough to stop me, I pulled out an arm so that I could wrap myself around her.  
  
She wiggled, resisting me, calling out how unfair it was that she wasn't as strong as I was.  
  
I pulled her closer to me, her back against my chest. She had just settled down when I continued to tickle her ruthlessly once more. She yelped some more, a big grin on her face as she rolled to face me.  
  
One of my arms was securely stuck underneath her. But it didn't stop the other one from roaming to her head, running my fingers through her soft hair.  
  
She didn't run, which I took for being a good sign. Instead, she looked at me intently, and said my name.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just like to say your name," Mia smiled at me again. I won't complain about that.  
  
"Mia," I said, this time it was my turn.  
  
"Yes, Michael?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"I just wanted to say your name," I said, returning the favor. "And do this," I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Michael?" God, I love it when she says my name. But right now... I was petrified that she might run from me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, my eyes still closed from the kiss. Hey, I was trying to savor the moment.  
  
"Do that again," she put her hand on my neck, her thumb running over my lips.  
  
"Any time, Thermopolis," I responded happily.  
  
What can I say? I don't know how long it lasted. But as we lay there, lustfully swapping spit, I felt like all of this was natural. Like it was meant to be.  
  
I used my hand underneath Mia to roll her partially on top of me. She in turn, propped herself up slightly onto one elbow. Probably with the intent of making sure she didn't smother me or something. Personally, I don't know why, I wouldn't have minded if all of her weight were on me...  
  
Anyways, her other hand fingered my hair, caressing my scalp. I held her protectively, one or two fingers protectively leaving a lingering touch as I caressed her back, along her spine. Occasionally, she trembled in my arms, giving me the response I wanted. My other hand continued to stroke her hair, or my thumb would gently rub her cheek.  
  
I felt myself give into her completely when she pulled away and whispered my name again.  
  
"Today has been fun," she whispered. "Thank you."  
  
I would have done anything for her, right then.  
  
Someone cleared their throat. I was sure I imagined it, after all, Mia's lips were still against mine.  
  
So I continued to kiss her, I even let my hands go to the bottom of her shirt, and slid underneath it, my fingers touching her skin.  
  
"Um. Ew."  
  
This time, it was definitely not imagined, especially as Mia began to pull away.  
  
"Uh, Lilly! Hi..." Mia said flustered. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her small waist, and let my chin rest on her shoulder.  
  
Lilly looked at me, probably calculating everything she'd witnessed. I held her gaze though, this was one time I wouldn't shy away.  
  
"Well then," Lilly said apparently ready to move on. "I'm hungry. What do you two want for dinner?"  
  
"Vegetarian pizza?" asked Mia.  
  
Lilly sighed, "Michael?"  
  
I grinned at her, "Vegetarian pizza."  
  
"Really? Is that how things are going to be now?" she demanded accusingly.  
  
Neither Mia nor I answered, unhappily, she stomped her foot and left.  
  
"Mia, can I tell you something?" I was going to do it. I was going to tell her I loved her and asked if she would go out with me. Ask, maybe, did I have a chance that she would love me too?  
  
She gave me this funny look and said yes.  
  
While I started to ask her, Lilly came stomping back into her room, shouting, "What about Kenny?! What about Kenny?! Huh? Kenny!"  
  
She then promptly left, slamming the door behind her. Okay this was really strange of her. It had seemed like she supported my making a move on her best friend and suddenly she's trying to ruin that? What the hell is her problem?  
  
Sudden mood swings are normal for Lilly, especially if they swing from annoyingly aggressive and opinionated, to extremely annoyingly aggressive and opinionated... but this was just random. It has to be a female thing.  
  
Mia, apparently realizing she technically still had a boyfriend went a- wall, crying, and into the bathroom.  
  
Damn it, Lilly! Why do you always have to spoil things?  
  
------------------------------  
  
After Mia came out of the bathroom, she refused to look at me, and would only say a few things to me. No matter how I tried to talk to her, she wouldn't answer. But my sister was still in the room so confessing my already long-term, everlasting, eternal love for her... would have been mortifying.  
  
Lilly, obviously irritated for something I did, (I really think it must be PMS or something) just told me to shut up and go away. And soon, she took Mia's silence even further, when I tried to speak to Mia, she'd cut me off yelling at me to get out of the room.  
  
I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I did leave. And I hate sitting in my room here, knowing what happened earlier, but not being able to do anything about it.  
  
Mia couldn't have kissed me like that with out having some base of feelings other than platonic, right? Right?  
  
And she'll break up with Kenny for me, right?  
  
I wish you could talk to me right now... damn computers lacking actual intelligence.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
(Mia's POV)  
  
Michael wouldn't leave. I didn't know what to do. I needed to talk to someone. But not Lilly, I mean, she's Michael's SISTER. She could tell him how I want desperately to go back into that room and find out what he wanted to ask. She could tell him how desperately I wanted to have Kenny disappear off the face of the planet, or at least New York.  
  
Instead of letting him talk to me, I just sort of ignored him. I couldn't tell him how I felt! Lilly was still in the room, I don't even know if I could have with out Lilly in the room.  
  
So Lilly and I started to try and work on her show. (This week was supposed to be on the problematically small vocabulary the average teenager has. See? I am not one of them.) We were going through dictionaries for random words. And then were going to pull out the phone book and call random people and survey them, the tapes would be played back on Lilly's show.  
  
Lilly threw the book she had aside as soon as he left hearing range. "So when exactly were you going to tell me you have a crush on my brother?" she asked accusingly.  
  
Oh god. Here goes.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
(Next day)  
  
Lilly's interrogation was horrible. She was too mad, and I was too upset, so we didn't really work on her show. Instead, we went to sleep early after watching one Life Time movie to cool off.  
  
Then the next morning at 8:00 am sharp, Lars showed up to take me to Princess Lessons at 8:30. During which Grandmére lectured me about how arriving too early is just as harmful as arriving late, despite that she knew I was so eager to meet Jane Lee. (And of course spend the day with my beloved Grandmère. Yeah, right.)  
  
Jane Lee is this very beautiful woman, which I think is funny because she's also kind of... plump. But guess what?! She plays the tea-cup's mother in Beauty and the Beast! How cool is that!  
  
Anyways, she helped me a lot, and showed me some things that Mandella hadn't. I described Mandella to her and the things Mandella had told me to do, she said that Mandella was very knowledgeable. That is so cool.  
  
Anyways, Jane Lee is like 30 I think, but she is soo nice, and she's known nationally for her performance in some other play. (I can't remember the name of it.) I can't believe she was cast in such a small part! But she says she loves it so she wouldn't give it up.  
  
Grandmére was very quiet during the whole thing, it was... nice. She let Jane Lee have almost complete control. Except during lunch. And then I got lectured on different families of Genovia once more.  
  
When princess lessons were done, I got home and I called Tina right away. I had to talk to her about yesterday.  
  
Our conversation went like this:  
  
Tina: Oh my, God! He kissed you? He really kissed you?  
  
Me: Yes! It was so, great. It was nothing like Kenny tries to kiss me. You're right; the frenching comes natural when it's the right person.  
  
T: You frenched him?  
  
M: Yea, but Lilly came in.  
  
I didn't mention that I had been on top of Michael, or that his hand had started to go up my shirt. I didn't mention that'd just sort of spontaneously happened. Tina seemed to understand that part wasn't something I wanted to talk about right now. Besides it was something really private, really personal. Like a cherished memory that you don't want to spoil by trying to explain it to someone else.  
  
T: That had to have been so weird. He's her older brother after all.  
  
M: I know. And she went ballistic on me for a little bit there too, about how I didn't tell her and everything.  
  
T: What if she told Michael? I wouldn't have said anything either.  
  
Tina! You're the best! You understand how I feel SO well! Thank you!  
  
M: Exactly. But actually I wondered what I should do about Kenny. I'm pretty sure Michael likes me you know? Other wise he wouldn't have kissed me, would he?  
  
T: I don't think so, not like that. Besides it's MICHAEL, not some other boy. Just break up with Kenny.  
  
M: It's a week before finals though! I don't want to put this on his shoulders on top of the pressure to pass. What if he gets really upset and fails all of his tests because of me?! I'd feel soo bad!  
  
And he helps me a lot with Biology, with out him, I don't think I would be passing anyways. What if he won't help me after I dump him? I have a lot to study for, losing one source of my information would be so mad. Just like if Michael suddenly decided not to help me with Algebra.  
  
T: Hm. Well you can't go out with Michael until Kenny's out of the picture.  
  
M: I know...  
  
Oh god, trust me, I know. I had a dream about it last night, basically, the whole afternoon, all over again, except Lilly never interrupted us. I would love it if Kenny would only just conviently ... poof!  
  
T: You talked to Michael about how you feel right?  
  
M: No...  
  
How could I? I practically ignored him after it all. I felt so guilty about what being the world's worst girlfriend, how could I talk to the real target of my affections?  
  
T: Mia!  
  
M: Tina, I'm scared. What if he WAS just using me?  
  
T: He wasn't using you.  
  
M: But he never said, 'I love you, Mia.'  
  
T: Did he have the chance?  
  
M: I don't know...  
  
Was that what he was trying to tell me when Lilly shouted Kenny's name?  
  
T: You won't know until you talk to him. Mia, I almost agree with Lilly. You need to get rid of your fear of confrontation.  
  
M: You wouldn't want to be rejected either!  
  
T: I read a story like this once, and the girl sent letters to the boy she liked, she didn't sign them at first, and then when she thought it would be okay, she signed them. When he found it was her, he asked her out right away.  
  
M: Yeah! And that way he can't tell me how stupid I am right to my face!  
  
Tina, you are so brilliant. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
T: You're not stupid, Mia. And Michael doesn't think so either. You want to look for cards or something Monday?  
  
M: Sure. Look, my mom wants me to get off the phone, I gotta go, okay?  
  
T: Bye, Mia.  
  
M: Bye, Tina.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
Okay, really horrible place to stop. In fact I don't really like the ending, but I wanted to get this chapter up. I may change it when I get the chance. I'll let you know when/if I do that.  
  
I wrote this chapter a while ago and was proofing it when I realized I didn't like the previous ending, so I changed it drastically.  
  
At the same time, ... I think I'll end up writing that one anyways. So once I finish the story, expect a series of "alternate ending" chapters. It won't be HUGELY different, but still, quite different how they get together.  
  
If you were expecting M&M to get together.... I couldn't let them! There's still the production remember?  
  
.... I guess that's all I've got to say for now. 


	11. Black suade sandels on my shoulder

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: I really don't have too much to say, I could probably write a 5- paragraph essay stating and backing up several excuses as to why I haven't written anything and updated lately... but that would be both really scary, and really lame.  
  
So basically, its like this: I have been writing this story as I go, and I had so many different ideas about the end, that I wrote out an outline... but now that I've decided how its ending... I don't want to finish writing it, because than it will be final. And over.  
  
Make sense? So yes, I will be finishing it, but it may not be as fast as you'd like. I'm reaaally sorry.  
  
Robtaymattlouned: Thank you, that means a lot to me.  
  
To all of my other reviewers, (and Robtaymattlouned): thank you so much for all taking the time to press the button and wait for the pop-up and everything else. I love hearing from you guys.  
  
---------------------------------- THE FIRST PART of this chapter is basically the edited version, of the ending, of the previous chapter. So if you go back and look, it'll be chopped off. Because it's here. Yes. And now the story:  
  
============================================== ==============================================  
  
(Monday—G&T)  
  
I felt bad, ditching Michael during lunch, but I thought G&T would be long enough to get Algebra help, and it's really not necessary to practice EVERY day.  
  
Tina and I went to the girls' bathroom so she could write my poem on the card I picked out. Lars wasn't very happy when we had to go to Ho's Deli at 8:15, and only laughed when I told him why. Sometimes he can be really cool, but kind of annoying, in that adult way.  
  
Anyways, I had Tina write this:  
  
Roses are Red,  
  
Violets are Blue  
  
You may not know it  
  
But someone loves you.  
  
Tina put in his locker. I don't know if he got it yet... I'm really nervous about this though, what happens when he finds out its me? Or what if it leads him to hooking up with Judith?  
  
Who happens to be repulsively flirtatious today. How would I know? She's in my G&T class with her arm draped over Michael's chair. The top button of her blouse is undone, she's wearing nylons (NYLONS!!!!) and giggling madly at EVERYTHING Michael says. Who does she think she is? Lana? Ew. I mean, I know Michael's funny, and cute, but he's not THAT funny.  
  
And obviously, he doesn't mind. He's smiling at her and clearly isn't loathing the attention she's giving him. This isn't fair. I'm the one who kissed Michael. I'm the one who has loved him since, like, forever.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(Michael's POV)  
  
Mia didn't break up with Kenny. At all, she didn't tell him to piss off, or stay away. No, instead, she let him kiss her on the cheek, carry her books, open doors for her, pull out chairs, and hold her hand.  
  
Hold her hand!! How childish is that?!  
  
Okay, ignore the fact that if I could be with Mia write now, I would probably do the same. But there's a difference, really there is. Mia holding hands with Kenny just doesn't seem genuinely... real?  
  
I'm frustrated, that's all. I'll move on, I'll pretend like it didn't happen. It isn't like Mia wasn't able to ignore it all.  
  
She's letting Kenny fawn over her, so why can't I let Judith fawn over me? Eh? Besides, Mia is still dating Kenny, so it's not like it would matter if I spontaneously made out with Judith. But take no notice when I start vomiting half way through, that's not the point. The point is, Mia is still otherwise taken, so why can't I be?  
  
She didn't even become jealous or angry when I let Judith paw all over me in G&T, with her disgusting face and fake perfume. I shudder to even think about it. As soon as I came home this afternoon I took a loooong and boiling shower trying to clean all of the slime off my arm from where she touched me.  
  
I wouldn't have had to take a shower if Mia had touched me, or at least, not a cleansing shower.  
  
Maybe I should be thankful at least, that she wouldn't let Kenny kiss her on the lips.  
  
Then again, she never showed up in lunch. Mia's too nice to stand up one of her friends. So she had to have had a good reason for leaving me behind, I hope. Than again, she may have been lying to me, saying she thought I was one of her friends, because she was too nice... And now, after this kissing fiasco, she can't look me in the eyes anymore.  
  
She's too nice to hurt my feelings intentionally.  
  
Oh how I love her.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I forgot to write earlier about this card I found my locker. It has a strawberry dripping chocolate off it on the front, and inside it says,  
  
"Roses are red, Violets are blue, You may not know it, but some one loves you."  
  
I just remembered because, unfortunately, Lilly found it. While in my room. (I hate her, I really do.) I won't get into what she was doing in here.  
  
But I can't help wondering who it is. Normally, I'd brush it off as a joke, I mean, who would like me?  
  
Other than I have Judith clawing me for attention in G&T, and making out with Mia earlier. And Lilly says she recognized the handwriting, but she won't tell me who wrote it.  
  
I'd love to believe it was Mia, but I know it's not her handwriting. Too many times I have picture her perfect handwriting sending me a sweet, steamy, love letter. Or something of that kind.  
  
And it's not Judith, I don't think. Her handwriting is too much of a scrawl, this was neat and round penmanship.  
  
Mandella? I hope not, I don't want to become involved with her, and I've already got two girls I have issues with (excluding Lilly) I don't need a third.  
  
Oh, I think I forgot this too. Mandella came back last night, and was at school today.  
  
She was still pretty upset I think that her grandfather had died. She was much quieter, though she wasn't crying, and occasionally she'd laugh. I wanted to find out how her week in Seattle was, but she always left the room and let her self get lost in the crowd faster than I could follow.  
  
Except in G&T where she and Mia were getting pretty chummy. I heard them titter few times when Judith did something particularly disgusting, like cross her legs and try to flash some thigh at me. Really, ew. I can not sound like a valley girl enough on this issue.  
  
"Like. Oh. My. God. I think, I'm going, to throw, up. Yea, grrrrrrr-ross! Like get a room, and like yea. Ew. Oh. My. God."  
  
Anyways, I wish Mia would just talk to me, instead of laughing at me. I know I am one huge pathetic loser who so obviously loves her, that she can successfully trail me on, but really, I want some mercy.  
  
Maybe she's really not too nice, at all. And I've just been blinded by it this whole time.  
  
Yea, that's it. I can't love Mia, she's a whore and a bitch. First she goes out with Kenny, than makes out with me, and now she's still dating Kenny! What the hell?  
  
I hate her.  
  
---------------------------  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
I deleted that.  
  
I know I love her. I know she's not a bitch, or a whore. What am I doing??  
  
I love you, Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia. If only you would give me a chance to prove that we were made for each other.  
  
---------------------------  
  
This cannot be a good thing. I SMS-ed Mandella to make sure she was okay, (and check that she hadn't completely bashed my appearance with Mia) and she immediately turned the conversation on to Mia. I was going to smoothly lead into that, so subtly she wouldn't know what hit her. Sort of. But she did it first! How does she do that? I was asking how the funeral went and the next thing I knew I was spilling my guts once more.  
  
I swear, if I had met Mandella before Mia...  
  
But I didn't, and its not Mandella I love, and its not Mandella I want to be spilling my guts too. It's Mia. Always Mia.  
  
Mandellla, once again, has ordered me to let her take care of things. So ... what am I going to do? Let her take care of things, of course. Since I obviously don't have the balls to.  
  
Until then, I'm going to her apartment tomorrow and practicing with her help once more.  
  
Mia's right, Mandella would become a great director. Or producer. Or whatever it is...  
  
--------------------------  
  
(Next day)  
  
So after one very horrible day of school, where, once again, I was unable to speak with Mia, I went to Mandella's apartment to find, none other than the princess herself.  
  
I swear, Mandella is insane if she thinks that was supposed to help my day. Let me start from the beginning.  
  
Being incapable of speaking to Mia today, was not my choice. I had to take the subway to school. Nazis Judith demanded that all computer club members arrive earlier to work on the programs.  
  
Than during both Lunch and G&T Frau Hitler herself ordered my assistance, and when I tried to get out of it...  
  
Lets just say, she got incredibly scary. Picture Lilly, enraged, on testosterone steroids, in black stockings, with nails. That hurt.  
  
I could've smacked her. Really, I felt like it, didn't she realize I do, amazingly enough, have a life outside of computer club? Then again, I probably would have gotten kicked. I wonder how she and Lilly didn't become best friends. Both freakishly violent and temperamental.  
  
And, yet, I should thank Lilly everyday for being best friends with Mia. Just so that I can see her... even if she does loathe me and think I'm the scum of the Earth.  
  
Oh and somewhere in there, I think it was after Mia's English class; I overheard one of her conversations. (I sort of followed her around, looking for an opportunity to talk to her.)  
  
She was talking to this boy who had really short brown hair and looked just a little shorter than Mia, maybe it was her combat boots. He looked kind of funny to me, with really big ears and eyes. The sort of person who could be right out of an anime movie. Something Kenny would like, to bad he's not gay.  
  
Back to my story, I was lurking around trying to listen to what was going on. Kenny appeared jealous, Mia looked really nervous and she was blushing. And this third kid, seemed eager, like he was about to make some great catch or about to find out he won a million dollars, but secretly he already knew it in advance.  
  
So this kid goes, "Have you made up your mind, Mia?"  
  
Mia acts kind of startled, and then flushes. "Yes, I'm sorry, James. I've already got a boyfriend."  
  
This is the surprising part, this kid, (James I guess), doesn't even look disappointed. I guess Kenny had a right to look like he was in a jealous rage, after all, he was holding one of Mia's hands, and James was holding the other.  
  
What is it with these stupid freshmen touching my girl?!  
  
"But you said there was someone else," he said, pouting slightly. Okay so maybe this kid can show a little emotion after being rejected.  
  
W-wait! What did he just say?  
  
'There was someone else.'  
  
So does that mean that she doesn't like Kenny??? Please God, yes!!! Let his annoying letting eyes pop out like that! It is thoroughly entertaining, not to mention it makes him look even more repulsive. When he looks like that, any girl would be crazy to want to date him.  
  
Mia spoke, "There IS some one else."  
  
Haha! Kenny's eyes just got even bigger! He looks like he's cutting off the circulation in Mia's hand though. Idiot. And that little punk James looks so thrilled.  
  
"There's Kenny," she finished. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, so she probably missed the look of disappointment on James' face, and that stupid goat Kenny gloating.  
  
Is it me, or are her nostrils flaring? Huh, I've never seen them do that before.  
  
Why am I looking at her nose?? I should be so upset I could knock Kenny out.  
  
But I'm not. I guess I expected it by now. Even a freshman like Kenny Showalter is better than going out with your best friend's geeky older brother.  
  
"Are you sure there's not ANYONE else?" James looked at her accusingly. I wanted to shout at him desperately to just leave her the hell alone.  
  
Of course, I didn't.  
  
For whatever reason, Mia some how found where I was standing and looked at me. She blushed a pretty shade of pink.  
  
"No."  
  
She said it so quietly I could barely hear her. Mia was staring at her feet when she said it. Kenny looked around triumphantly. He had won! There was NO one else! Just him. So of course that must mean she loved him back.  
  
To be honest though, I'm not so sure. I don't think James is either. Strangely, he looked over to where I was standing, and I swear he grinned and winked at me.  
  
I have to admit, that pretty much just weirded me out right there. But before he walked away, he looked at Mia again, MY Mia, and gave her this look like he knew something else was going on.  
  
What did she mean by "No"? There could be so many meanings its ridiculous. And because I am this lame, I will list them all off for you. You lucky journal, you.  
  
The Question: Are you sure there's not anyone else?  
  
The Answer: No.  
  
Possibilities: No, I am sure there is not anyone else  
  
No, I'm not sure there is anyone else.  
  
No, I don't want to answer you're question.  
  
Okay, I lied; there are really only three possibilities I can come up with. And the third seems really unlikely to me. So that just leaves the first two, and I have no idea, which is more likely.  
  
Wow, I really got off on a tangent didn't I? Well, so that right there pretty much ruined my day, and it was not helped at all by Judith during Lunch and G&T, but I think I already said that.  
  
So after school I did some computer club things, and then headed over to Mandella's apartment again.  
  
And that's where I am now. Typing as Mia has run off to the bathroom, while Mandella is trying to get her out, and yeah.  
  
That leaves me, the pathetic loser, typing out a long-winded journal entry on his laptop.  
  
--------------------  
  
(Later)  
  
"Okay, I want to work on the part where its morning, Romeo and Juliet have consummated their marriage after Tybalt's death. Now that it is morning, Romeo must leave or be caught with Juliet and killed. Alright?"  
  
Mia and I shuffled through our bags. Whatever Mandella had said or done, it worked, and red-cheeked, grey-eyed Mia was standing, in her beautiful and ruffled glory, in the same room with me once more.  
  
We got out our books and looked up what Mandella was talking about. Act 3, scene 5. Lovely. A lot of lines, blocked together. These were the hardest to remember.  
  
Juliet: Wilt thou be gone? It is not near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear.  
  
She read it stiffly, I sat on the coach, Mia stood near the door. She looked ready to bolt in a second.  
  
"Mia, come on. Its not like your reciting to a wall. Michael has feelings too." What was that supposed to mean?!  
  
"Come over here, sit on the coach next to him, and say it like you mean it. Like there is a chance you'll never see him again, even though you know he's your one, true love."  
  
Woah. Mandella, if Mia starts cracking up, laughing at me, and laughing out of joy at the idea of never seeing me again, I will personally strangle you.  
  
Mia looked at the empty part of the coach next to me, and hesitantly walked over. Mandella followed her, shooing her closer to me. She moved about ¼ of an inch closer.  
  
Romeo (Me): It was the lark, the herald of the morn, No nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain-tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die.  
  
I said it as stiffly as I could. I didn't the book, I knew this line perfectly, it was later on that I had trouble. Yet this time through, I really couldn't show any signs of enjoying this, Mia wouldn't. So I wouldn't either.  
  
Mandella glared at me.  
  
"Remember, this is basically your one night honeymoon. You're lovers for God's sakes. L-O-V-E-R-S. Lovers."  
  
She looked at Mia with scrutiny, than turned her gaze on me. "I don't know what has gotten into you two, but seriously stop being so childish and get a little more friendly. Your ROMEO AND JULIET. Not Lady Capulet and Lord Montague."  
  
Yeah, right, like she didn't know perfectly well what was going on.  
  
"Mia, if you don't say these lines the way I know you can, than I quit. And you're both going home, hopefully with a feeling of being incredibly guilty for wasting my time."  
  
I looked at Mia out of the corner of my eye, she looked ashamed. It only made me feel ashamed. When had I become so petty?  
  
J: Yond light is not daylight, I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhaled To be to thee this night a torchbearer And light the on thy way to Mantua.  
  
She placed a hand on my lower arm tentatively, something Mandella had instructed her to do in the past.  
  
J: Therefore stay yet. Though need'st not to be gone.  
  
I looked up from my book, and looked at Mia. Her eyes were as large immense pools of a swallowing gray as ever. I felt myself falling once more into them. I would love this girl, this woman, this beautiful creature with a passion burning so bright, it would become the meteor across the sky, just like she described it. I knew then, looking into her eyes, that no matter what it takes, every risk to win her heart is worth it.  
  
I put my hand over hers and squeezed it.  
  
R: Let me be ta'en; let me be put to death. I am content, so though wilt have it so.  
  
I leaned forward, she closed her eyes, but I only kissed her on the forehead. Mia sighed a gentle and restrained breath. Like she didn't want me to know that she had exhaled.  
  
R: I'll say yon gray is not the morning's eye; 'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow.* Nor that is not the lark whose notes do beat The vaulty heaven so high above our heads. I have more care to stay than will to go. Come death and welcome. Juliet wills it so. How is 't, my soul? Let's talk. It is not day.  
  
J: It is, it is. Hie hence, begone, away!  
  
She stood up sharply pulling away and acted very exasperated. I don't know why Mia feels she is so worthless, she's actually pretty good at playing Juliet.  
  
J: It is the lark that sings so out of tune, Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes sweet division. This doth not so, for she divideth us. Some say the lark and the loathéd toad changed eyes.  
  
Mia came abruptly before me onto her knees. She pulled my hands into hers and let them rest on my thighs. She stared into my eyes and swallowed once, then continued. I longed to kiss her again, there. Mia had me completely with in her control.  
  
J: O, now I would they had changed voices too, Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray, Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day.  
  
She backed away quickly. "O, now begone. More light and light it grows."  
  
I looked away momentarily, mournfully. "More light and light, more dark and dark our woes."  
  
I stared back into Mia's eyes. Neither one of us said anything. My heart began to drum faster and faster. Thumping so loudly against my lungs and chest, I know Mia could have heard it.  
  
No thoughts went through my head. Just emotions, telling me what a fool I had been. They told me that if I was so lucky as to attain her love, I would be forever happy. They told me I would be forever happy just looking into her eyes, here, now.  
  
Her lips looked so sweet, so purely ripe and red, ready for the picking, a pale blush gradually spreading across her lush skin. I felt my breath begin to become heavy. She was the most amazing person I will ever meet.  
  
Mandella spoke as Juliet's nurse, "Madam."  
  
Mia blinked, startled out of our reverie. "Nurse?"  
  
Still, she did not look away from me.  
  
"Your lady mother is coming to your chamber. The day is broke; be wary; look about."  
  
Mia walked slowly closer to where I sat. I rose to meet her, dropping my book.  
  
"Then, window, let day in, and life out."  
  
I responded, slowly, deliberately, bringing myself closer to her, preparing to kiss her once more. The way I so desperately wanted to.  
  
"Farewell, farewell. One kiss and I'll descend."  
  
I kissed her gently on the lips, not wanting to push what she was willing to give. I did let my hands wander to her face, cupping her perfectly shaped head between my callused hands.  
  
I pulled away and flopped back down onto the coach, sitting on my book inadvertently.  
  
"Ow," I said, pulling it from under me, it was hard bound. Mandella giggled and clapped. Mia smiled and sat down next to me.  
  
Remarkably, everything was relaxed now, everything was normal.  
  
"That was much better once you guys got into it," Mandella was saying, I let my hand wonder to where Mia's lay on the coach, and held it lightly.  
  
"Thanks," I said. Hey, she just complimented me, us. Whatever, Mia obviously wasn't going to say anything. Mandella kept talking, but I wasn't paying close attention. I was running my thumb over Mia's hand, slowly caressing her. I was thinking about everything that had happened between us, and why, all of the sudden, everything was miraculously okay.  
  
Now, a few minutes later, I feel guilty for kissing Mia. Especially after what I saw earlier. She doesn't love me, or at least probably doesn't love me. By kissing her and holding her hand like this, I'm only making things worse between her and Kenny. And if they break up because of me, I don't want her to hate me for it.  
  
I pulled my hand away from hers, and scooted as far away from her as I could. Mia looked at me, confused. I didn't feel like dragging the whole issue up right now, especially when things had been getting better. And especially if Mia found out that I had been eavesdropping. I don't know what sort of issues that would cause, but... its bad enough she knew I was creeping around in the background.  
  
Now that I think about it, I can't believe I was even willing to kiss her at all. Mandella was standing right there, she saw us kiss! Its just as bad as making out in front of someone else's locker. Play or no play, I can't believe I'm turning into that.  
  
What made me think it was okay to kiss Mia when Lilly and Kenny were there? Was just being one huge asshole? Forcing myself onto Mia?  
  
What am I turning into?  
  
Did I really use the play as an excuse?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Michael, what went wrong?" Mandella held her eyes on my somewhat coldly. "I got her here, I got her out of the bathroom. And half way through it all, you got really icy."  
  
Mia had left about 10 minutes ago with a complacent Lars trailing behind her.  
  
Honestly, I didn't know what to say. How can I explain everything I am feeling to Mandella? She probably wouldn't understand. Moreover, why bother trying? Somehow she would weasel it out of me anyways.  
  
When I didn't answer, she did something very Judith-ish. She grabbed my arm and dug her nails in.  
  
So I spilt my guts once again. If Mandella doesn't become a famous drama person, she needs to become the next Oprah or Barbara Walters. She can always miraculously get you to say things you would never otherwise disclose to any human being but yourself.  
  
She stared at me incredulously. "P-D-A," she said, not quite believing me. I nodded.  
  
Mandella smacked her forehead grunted and gestured a few times pacing furiously the length of her room. She then proceeded to lay down in the middle of the floor, stretched out.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" I didn't respond, knowing I'd get likely get kicked or clawed. Lilly and Judith were rubbing off on my other friends it appears.  
  
"You had the perfect opportunity to force her into admitting she likes you. And don't even bother denying it all, Michael, she likes you."  
  
There was nothing for me to respond to. Mandella wouldn't understand this feeling I have in my gut when I'm around Mia, that I can feel her loathing, and her pity.  
  
"I'm going home, Mandella."  
  
I didn't feel like being bombarded by her anymore. Three hours was enough.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
Cynthia's brow.* ( the goddess of the moon is Cynthia, so the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow would be a light/pale reflection of the moon's light onto the Earth's skies.  
  
Review please! 


	12. Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch You know that I l...

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
CAHKOH: To be honest, I don't know how many chapters this story will be. I think it will probably be three or four more. The week of finals, rehearsals leading up to the production, and the final thing.  
  
TARYN WEASLEY: (first review:) Haha. Thanks. I should post the original thing I was going to, you may not have liked all the conflict that would have happened then. It really seemed like it was being dragged out too much, so... I changed it. And my chapter titles have absolutely nothing to do with anything. Just sort of whatever I feel like putting there when I post the chapter. (second:) I know, I was thinking the samething when my computer beeped, and wham! a review. I was like, "Wow! She's really fast!" but it made me happy. So thanks for you're reviewing-ness! Keep it up! (And thank you for the compliments again).  
  
CLASSICDORKETTE: I'm glad someone understood them, I was worried for a little bit that I might need to do some "translations" or something at the bottom because I remember that people in my HONORS class sometimes had a hard time understanding the Shakespearean things. (Thanks for the compliments, btw)  
  
I may go back and bump a few of the shorter chapters together so it will be longer chapters, but fewer. I have to admit, now that I'm up to 12 already, I'm a little scared about how much I have left to write. To have my first story end up being something crazy like 33 chapters long would be really daunting for the future of other stories of my own, I think. (And that's just a number, don't take it seriously.)  
  
Anyways, now that I've rambled aimlessly. The (extra long) story:  
  
============================================== ==============================================  
  
(Lunch next Day)  
  
I shocked everyone when I sat down at the table by Mia. On her right side was Tina, her left was me. I intentionally did not leave any room for Kenny, who arrived fuming a few seconds later.  
  
I had decided last night, that regardless of what Mia did with Kenny, I wasn't going to be so petty, or give up so easily. I hadn't given Mandella the chance to berate me, but I did enough of that on my own to have the same affect.  
  
I would still try to spend time with her, show her what she was missing out on. I just wouldn't do anymore of the kissing. That was too much...  
  
Of course, I had to have a legitimate reason for randomly appearing at her lunch table, so I dragged Mandella along, and under the guise of needing to work on the play. And so planning out some movements during a scene we hadn't really looked at yet, I was allowed to spend lunch with Mia.  
  
Kenny, oh, Kenny, my dearly-beloved-annoyingly-idiotic-fellow-computer-club- comrade thought he could be so smart and give advice. Which resulted in him getting a rather harsh lecture from Mandella in reference to his lack of knowledge about Shakespeare, and the play itself.  
  
I did by best not to laugh as he turned completely red with embarrassment after a particularly stupid suggestion. I think it was his fourth by this time, even Mia looked thoroughly annoyed.  
  
He excused himself from the table finally and tried to give Mia a kiss. But she brushed him off!! I was just about to jump out of my seat do to severe joy, until Mandella elbowed me in the ribs.  
  
"Focus!" she hissed at me.  
  
Ha! What did she know? I was most definitely focused, more so than she could ever be! Just not on what she wanted me to be focused on, that's all.  
  
Later, after the bell had rung and Mia was walking to class and Kenny was next to her. She arrived at our G&T classroom and started to leave him, when he shouted, (practically in her ear):  
  
"Mia, I love you, even if you don't love me!"  
  
Mia turned bright red and hurried in to the G&T classroom.  
  
Kenny being the idiot that he is, doesn't understand what he did wrong. Really, I'm starting to think there IS someone else.  
  
I 'accidentally' bumped up against him as I entered the room. "Sorry," I said over my shoulder.  
  
"Oh. Hey, Michael." Kenny looked really forlorn, jeez what was his problem? Can't he get a grip?  
  
"Smooth, Showalter. Real smooth." I just wasn't in a very charitable mood. Oh well.  
  
--------------------  
  
Judith was in G&T again. She was annoyingly flirtatious, once again. And once again, I put up with and tried to pretend like I didn't mind. It was really hard though.  
  
Particularly when Judith would laugh at everything I said, even something so simple as "Look, there's a programming error here," or "found another typo."  
  
Yuck.  
  
While that was happening though, I tried my best to listen to what Mia, Lilly, and Mandella were saying. They were talking about the incident in the hallway.  
  
"Mia, you really shouldn't have left Kenny hanging like that," Lilly clearly not favoring the idea, that maybe, just maybe, Mia liked someone else.  
  
In which case, why did she even bother to try and help me earlier? She probably did it just to set me up with Mia, and than have fun spoiling it by shouting 'Kenny Showalter!'  
  
I hate her.  
  
Mandella took up the argument too, "Mia, if you don't like Kenny, than you should just break up with him. Its not fair to lead him on like that." Even Judith was starting to harangue Mia. That's it, why can't they just leave Mia alone?  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't like to show a lot of public displays of affection," I said coolly.  
  
"Yea, that's it," Mia said quietly, brightening up a bit. She appeared relieved that someone had taken her side, and actually supported her for once.  
  
Mandella however, was not happy at all. She glared at me and hissed, "You and your damn, PDA." She grabbed Lilly's arm viciously yanked her away from the table.  
  
Lilly looked annoyed, but surprisingly, Mandella didn't receive a kick. Instead, they went off to a table twenty feet away, pulled out paper and started enthusiastically planning something out. My demise, I'm sure.  
  
Mia watched as they left. Always, she was the one left behind, or ignored. That's what her face seemed to say.  
  
"Forget them, Mia," I said. "If they don't think you're worth talking to, than they're not worth talking to."  
  
"Thanks, Michael," she said pulling out her journal.  
  
So much for having a meaningful conversation when the one person you want to talk to is writing her deep and dark innermost thoughts.  
  
I'm not sure how much longer the conversation would have lasted anyways with Judith the Nazis queen draped over my shoulder anyways.  
  
-----------------  
  
I'm brilliant! Not only am I getting into Columbia (although that has nothing to do with this) but I just thought of a way to get Mia to my apartment so I can confess my love! And force Mia to realize what she's missing out on and encourage her to break up with that squirrel brained Kenny.  
  
I'll invite her over to practice! Why didn't I think of this sooner? Probably because last time I tried this, things didn't go well. But this time, I'm smarter, it will be just me, and Mia. Lilly's out with Boris, and I won't even invite Mandella.  
  
Mia's online, so here goes nothing!  
  
CracKing: Hey, Thermopolis.  
  
FtLouie: What do you want?  
  
CracKing: I was wondering if you wanted to come over and practice, we haven't had much time to work on it. And there's only seven and a half weeks left.  
  
FtLouie: ... Um, yeah. Okay.  
  
CracKing: I can't get a hold of Mandella though, so it'll be just you and me.  
  
Lie. I haven't even bothered to try and get a hold of Mandella.  
  
FtLouie: Oh, yeah. That's because she's with me right now. I'll tell her to come along.  
  
CracKing: See you.  
  
FtLouie: Bye.  
  
Damn it!! At least I'll get to see Mia.  
  
---------------------  
  
(Mia's POV)  
  
I'm going over to Michael's house, which is cool. But I'm kind of nervous after last night. I was really surprised when he started acting so ...distant and cold. Oh wait, I was flirting with him, while still having a boyfriend. Yeah, I would be mad about that too.  
  
Or maybe he just realized what he was doing, and decided he'd rather flirt with a senior who can clone flies than a freshman-ugly-duckling-princess. I think I would too.  
  
At any rate, we arrived.  
  
------------------------  
  
(No one's POV)  
  
Michael opened the door with out a shirt, earning an appreciative blush from Mia, and a knowing smile from Mandella. As he let them in, he grinned before turning around to face the two girls. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Things were going pretty well. Both Michael and Mia worked hard to remember everything Mandella had lectured them about. Each spent most of the time focusing on how to make it seem more real, and maybe the other would realize that they weren't just acting this was how they felt.  
  
Mandella, smiled with the knowledge of exactly what was going on. She didn't say anything, Michael was doing the best he had ever done, and despite that he was holding the book, he obviously knew his lines very well.  
  
Mia still relied often on her book, but she only needed it to prompt her now. She could say the lines fluidly, and was able to focus on the actions to match. She flitted and fluttered around Michael, much the way Juliet did to Romeo. She was smart, witty, had a lot to say. But most importantly, she was truly in love with this real-life Romeo. It made it much more realistic and believable.  
  
Perhaps the only hiccup through the whole rehearsal was the fact that Michael would only kiss Mia on the cheek. At first it startled, scared, and then offended Mia. But he refused to go any further, even when Mandella prodded him. Eventually, though it made Mia wary of what she did wrong, she got over it and the rest of the time went well.  
  
Mia could only stay about another half an hour. Mandella and Michael listened as she read and tried to recite Juliet's final soliloquy. They applauded and Mandella offered so advice about points to break and breath.  
  
During this time, Michael left the room to use the bathroom, as soon as she heard the door close, Mandella spoke.  
  
"I want to do the honeymoon scene again," she said, surprising Mia by the sudden change of topic. She spoke quickly, like she expected Michael to return any second.  
  
"This time though, when he tries to kiss you on the cheek, turn your head, like this," she demonstrated slowly moving her head and her hands. "That way you kiss him on the lips. And be ready to leave right after it. I'll say something short. Than, before you go, kiss him on the cheek, and leave than immediately after. Understand?"  
  
Mia didn't have a chance to respond or really think about what Mandella had instructed, Michael was already walking back into the room.  
  
"Trust me," Mandella was saying, she turned and saw Michael. "Mia just remember, if you do it that way, everything will be much easier, and clearer."  
  
With no choice, Mia nodded her head.  
  
"Alright, lets go back to the scene we did yesterday, what was it? Act 3, scene 5?"  
  
Michael shrugged and picked up his book, flipping through the pages deftly, "We'll find it."  
  
"Page 159," Mia said.  
  
And so they went on, and when it came time for the two lovers to depart with a kiss, Mia really let Michael have it.  
  
He tried to kiss her on the cheek but she not only turned her head to let her lips meet his, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him as passionately and as briefly as she could. Like two lovers, truly parting, with no knowledge of the next time they would meet.  
  
Hoarsely, Michael whispered, "Wow."  
  
Mandella applauded and noted that that was the best the two had ever done the scene before. Mia looked at the clock and quickly excused herself. She had a meeting with Jane Lee she would be late to.  
  
She smiled at Mandella, and turned to Michael. He was still staring at her, wonderment and uncertainty in his eyes. Mia leaned forward onto her tows and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, Michael! See you tomorrow."  
  
And than she was gone.  
  
Michael sat down onto the coach, motionless for nearly a minute before asking, "What just happened?"  
  
Mandella patted him on the shoulder, sympathetically. Like a child who could not possibly encompass the motive behind an action.  
  
"Still don't believe she loves you?"  
  
At that moment, Lilly walked into the apartment. "Hey Mandella," she proceeded to look at Michael.  
  
Lilly shouted with frustration. "Michael! Earth to Michael! Mia isn't HERE ANYMORE! You can stop looking so stupid!"  
  
Mandella laughed. "He doesn't believe that she likes him." Lilly walked over to the coach and smacked the back of Michael's head.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily rubbing his head.  
  
"For all the headaches you've given me." Lilly crossed her arms and glared at him. "Agh!" she shouted, and smacked him again.  
  
"And what was that for? You can see how much my sister loves me, Mandella," he said off to the side. She shrugged, at this point, she might have done the exact same thing.  
  
"That was for being still so clueless. Honestly Michael, I don't know what she sees in you."  
  
"And I would be scared if you did," Mandella added. "There is a reason why it is against the law to marry a sibling. Its just gross."  
  
"Maybe things would be a little clearer if you told me who wrote the cards," Michael said defensively. Was it so unreasonable to ask for a little unbiased help? Apparently not, he was smacked for the third time.  
  
"God Lilly! You're going to give me a concussion!" he shouted at her. Even that was making his head hurt more. That couldn't be a good thing.  
  
"You got another card in you're locker didn't you?" Lilly asked point blank. The idiot obviously couldn't put two and two together to equal four. As much as she didn't like the idea of her brother and her best friend dating, Lilly would rather have them dating than acting as bipolar as they were now.  
  
"Yes," he said sulkily.  
  
"Tina wrote the card," Mandella said simply. "Both cards."  
  
"Okay..." Michael didn't know what to do with that piece of information. Tina, he knew, was Mia's friend, but Tina couldn't possibly like him. She never spoke to him, and generally spent lunch reading romance novels. Meanwhile, he spent his lunch doing his best to subtly watch Mia.  
  
"But she doesn't like you..." Lilly said trying to be patient. Whoever thought her brother was a genius was sadly mistaken, as the blank look on his face would currently prove. "A girl who happens to loves spending her free time writing diligently has taken a recent interest in greeting cards, and does however, appear to like you."  
  
"Oh thanks, that's so helpful," Michael said becoming annoyed.  
  
"Look, dorkus," Lilly said edgily pacing in front of him. "Since you obviously can't take the hint. Mia sent the cards."  
  
"Than why did Tina write them?" Michael really didn't understand this, what did Mia have to do with the cards that Tina wrote?  
  
"Mia was afraid you might reject her, so she had Tina write the cards," Mandella said.  
  
"Reject her?"  
  
"She likes you. She wanted to say that she loves you. But was afraid you'd laugh in her face," Mandella spoke slowly. It was like trying to speak to a four year old.  
  
"Than it wasn't Judith," he shuddered, "or anyone else who sent me those cards?"  
  
"No it was Mia!"  
  
"Can I see the last card?" Lilly asked. Michael pulled the card out from the back page of his "Romeo and Juliet" book.  
  
"Roses are red, but cherries are redder Maybe she can clone fruit flies, but I like you better." Lilly read it out loud, watching as Michael slowly flushed.  
  
"Are you sure its, Mia?" he asked, this kid just really couldn't take a hint even if it was spelt out for him.  
  
"Would she kiss again you if she didn't like you?" Lilly asked incredulously. "Yes, I know about that, by the way," she finished as Michael stared at her in shock.  
  
"But she's dating Kenny."  
  
"Michael." This time it was Mandella who smacked him. However, afraid of hurting too much more, she hit him on the shoulder. "This is Mia we are talking about. She's too afraid about hurting his feelings to break up with Kenny. You have to break them up."  
  
"But if she likes me, and she doesn't like him, why is she going out with him?"  
  
"Didn't she just explain this?" Lilly stomped her feet. Michael had to be the densest person she knew, besides Mia.  
  
"This next week is finals, Michael. She doesn't want to break up with him, and have him do poorly, because of her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mia was really the nicest person he knew. Sort of, she strung him on so that she wouldn't hurt the feelings of her current boyfriend... even though instead she was hurting Michael.  
  
Ah hell, he could live with that for now. She loved him, after all.  
  
She loved him.  
  
--------------------  
  
He paced in front of the window of their apartment. The limo still hadn't come. How Lilly could eat breakfast so casually at a time like this... He just didn't understand.  
  
"Michael, pacing back and forth like someone in the hospital waiting room, really isn't going to make the limo get here any faster."  
  
He barely heard her. A sleek black limo with little Genovian flags drove up before the building.  
  
"She's here," he said simply. He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs before Lilly had time to react. He paused outside of the limo before going through the open door.  
  
He needed a moment to catch his breath so he didn't look so foolish, but more importantly, he needed a moment to speak to Mia before Lilly got there.  
  
"Hey, Thermopolis," he said. Damn, he was still slightly out of breath.  
  
"Hey, Michael," she smiled back at him.  
  
He immediately sat down next to her and took her hands in his. He opened his mouth to say something, but froze, what if they were lying?  
  
Lars watched on bemused, a hand over his smiling, and silently laughing mouth.  
  
Mia looked at him curiously, Michael had never taking her hands in his before. This was... new. A surprising, tantalizing, wonderful new thing.  
  
"Michael?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her, his heart rate averaging 120 miles per hour.  
  
There were her eyes again, those striking gray eyes that made him plummet into this feeling of contentment, of warmth, of love. Those eyes, stunning oceans of emotion, made him feel so big, so muscular, while feeling like the smallest grain of dust.  
  
He stunned himself and Mia both as he leaned forward and kissed her fiercely.  
  
She pulled away a minute later. "I love you," she said, now surprising herself. Since when had she decided to expose herself so completely?  
  
"I know," he said as he smiled. Michael kissed her briefly again. "I love you, too."  
  
Mia looked thrilled at this declaration and then confused. "You knew?"  
  
Michael grinned at her, slipping his hand into hers. "I had some help."  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
Now, Lars was openly grinning. He didn't mind working for the princess, but he personally thought that the dowager princess should have been more elaborate on topics concerning boys. Or at least someone should have been, it had taken the two long enough to get it together.  
  
Lilly slipped into the car, and Michael pulled his hand away from Mia. This time, Mia didn't care so much. Now that she knew.  
  
Yes, indeed. He loved her.  
  
He really did.  
  
-------------------  
  
They arrived at the school to find two people waiting for them.  
  
One was Mandella, who was extremely eager to find out if anything had happened between Michael and Mia. Michael grinned at her, and she squealed, did a cute little dance, and than proceeded to smother anyone with in a ten foot radius with hugs.  
  
That included the second person that was waiting for them, Kenny. He was slightly put off by her hug, and looked as though he would have loved to retreat into the far corner of the school. And than he saw Mia, and this attitude instantly disappeared.  
  
Both Michael and Mia grimaced at this. They hadn't really thought about Kenny. The third wheel, who was still, technically, the first. He enthusiastically greeted Mia, and tried to kiss her. Out of habit now, more than anything else, she turned her cheek.  
  
She sighed as he took his books from her. It must be that she was pleased at his overwhelming kindness, or so Kenny thought. Unfortunately, Kenny was oblivious to everything around him, he didn't notice that Michael and Mia exchanged a long, slow sweet glance at each other. Even Kenny couldn't faze them now.  
  
They five started towards the school. Michael and Kenny were on either side of Mia, Kenny holding Mia's books, and Michael holding Mia's heart.  
  
Lilly and Mandella fell in step behind the other three. Off to the one side, Mandella suddenly grabbed a girl she knew passing by. She instantly became very gossipy and pointed out Mia to the other girl.  
  
It was Felicia Rolland, one of the schools biggest gossips. Whatever Mandella told her, would be all over the school by the time the first lunch started. And hopefully, if things go well, there would be many very detailed stories also.  
  
"I heard Mia's been cheating on Kenny with Michael," she said, smiling sweetly. The girl looked at the three walking together. Mandella truly had perfect timing.  
  
Mia had gotten out a book and was leaning closely to Michael as they both read something. Kenny, was visibly annoyed at Michael's existence, and his lack of attention.  
  
"Wow. Yea, I can't believe she would do that," the girl said before turning away.  
  
Mandella moved through the milling students to where Lilly was waiting. They traded malicious smiles. Their plan was panning out very well.  
  
It was time to ruin somebody's relationship.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Mia was distraught. Someone started a rumor that she and Michael started seeing each other behind Kenny's back.  
  
Okay, she admitted to herself. It was entirely true. She couldn't deny that. Well, at least she couldn't deny it to herself. To everyone else who heard about it... she didn't have a choice.  
  
How would she explain this to Kenny?  
  
The worst part of it all was the claim that Mia was now pregnant with Michael's son. The second generation of illegitimate heirs to the thrown of Genovia had been conceived.  
  
Lars had been in hearing range also when Mia heard this. She nearly started bawling right then. Who could be so mean to her? After seeing how upset she was by it, Lars pulled the boy off to the side and lectured him.  
  
Even teachers were starting to hear about it. Mr. G came up to her before lunch and asked if any of the rumors were true. She denied all the rumors, he seemed relieved, and patted her on the back. Everything would be okay, he had said. Yeah, right.  
  
Lunch was particularly gruesome. Not only did everyone stare at her the moment but Kenny found her very quickly. As he approached, she felt the room fill with a deadly silence.  
  
"Mia," he said. He sounded like he was choking down tears.  
  
"Mia," he said again, taking her arm and guiding her to an empty table. Hundreds of eyes followed them. "We need to talk."  
  
Along the way Mia saw Michael. He stood frozen with a lunch tray in his hands and looked at her with a resigned horror. He knew what was happening, but he knew there was little he could do with out making anything worse. Whatever Mia did, or said, he would have to play along.  
  
And he would have to remember through it all, Mia loved him. Not Kenny. Him. Whatever happened now, could be fixed. Just a week and a half until finals were over, and than everything would be okay.  
  
Mia sat down, and unloaded the weight of her bag off her back. Kenny took her books that he'd been carrying and set them on the table. He didn't say anything at first, but instead fiddled with the corner of one of her books.  
  
"I need to know if the rumors are true, Mia." He said it grimly, as though expecting the worst.  
  
She stared at Kenny and felt a numbing dread spread through her. What should she say? There watched Michael, the boy she loved. She didn't want to hurt him. She just wanted to tell the truth and be rid of Kenny. But how horrible would it be for him to discover she didn't like him, through the truth of the rumors.  
  
The stillness in the cafeteria became more intimidating.  
  
"No," she whispered. "No, there really isn't much truth to the rumors."  
  
From the corner of her eye, Mia saw Michael's shoulders sag. She felt horrible, as she knew, once again, she was hurting someone she loved. Didn't he hear her say, "isn't much truth", instead of "there is no truth"?  
  
"Do you want there to be?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she asked, startled out of her distraction.  
  
"You and Michael seem to be pretty close," he said quietly putting his hands in his lap. "I don't feel like you're really in this."  
  
Mia felt her heart race. Maybe this was the best, the perfect opportunity to get out of this bloody relationship. And move on, with Michael.  
  
"I ...." Mia trailed off. She looked at Kenny, but felt nothing. Not like when she looked at Michael and was overwhelmed by every possible sensation. Kenny was just Kenny. Nothing special to her.  
  
So than, why was it that she felt so obligated to not hurt him?  
  
"Do you want to there to be some truth to the rumors?" Kenny asked again.  
  
Mia looked over to where Michael had been standing, he shrugged at her sadly.  
  
"No."  
  
----------------------  
  
Lunch was miserable for Mia. Somehow she'd managed to be too afraid to say anything once again. And now she was stuck with Kenny.  
  
She didn't know where Michael was. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't leave Kenny.  
  
On top of everything else, both Lilly and Mandella were mad at Mia and wouldn't tell her why. Even Tina seemed a little frustrated. But the lunch table conversations were restrained by Kenny's presence.  
  
What had started as a really good day turned out to really suck.  
  
----------------------  
  
Michael was pacing furiously in the back of the library. He had come here to be alone, and to plan. He knew somewhere inside himself that this was likely to happen. He loved Mia, but sometimes... sometimes she was just too damn sweet and caring.  
  
He rubbed his palms together slowly, he needed to stop thinking about what happened, and start thinking about what to do.  
  
Michael needed to figure out how to break Kenny and Mia up with out the blame going on anyone.  
  
Lovely. And how the hell was he supposed to do that?  
  
He finally came to lean against the wall, his head thumping hardly against the thickly painted cement cage.  
  
Michael hated school, really he did. It was so limiting. Were he home right now, he could do a little creative internet surfing, or lyric writing. But not here. He was just smothered here. More than ever, he was just feeling smothered.  
  
Michael picked up his bags and trudged to the exit of the library. The ancient librarian glared at him hungrily, expecting the alarms by the doors to go off any second. Not caring anymore, Michael stopped right in front of the alarms and glared back at her. He kept eye contact and triumphantly walked the barrier.  
  
She scowled and returned to reading her steamy romance book.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Michael didn't exactly know where he was going, he just sort of felt himself walking. He'd decided to skip the rest of the school day, so what? Its not like his grades would suffer from ONE absence.  
  
Focus. That's what he needed to do. Focus.  
  
He wandered around aimlessly, for God knows how long, until he came to the penguin house. Maybe there was some sort of twisted irony in the world that made him come here, when his current problem had to do with Mia.  
  
So if he were sick, would he end up at the restaurant that he got food poisoning from?  
  
Focus, Moscovitz. Focus.  
  
He chose an abandoned carpeted bench to lie down on.  
  
Soon, he was fast asleep.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Michael?" someone whispered in his ear. "Michael, what are you doing?"  
  
He opened his eyes but everything was blurry. He blinked several times trying to clear the haze.  
  
"Mia?" he asked faintly, sitting up slowly.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Mia," Mandella said half-amused.  
  
"I followed you here during lunch," she said. "Did you know you probably walked on half the streets of New York before finally ending up here?"  
  
Michael appreciated what she was trying to do, but he really wasn't in the mood to be cheered up.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, a little more harshly than he intended.  
  
She ignored the hostility in his voice, Mandella knew him too well. "You know, everything would be perfect right now if you had just gotten the guts to say something during lunch instead of just standing there."  
  
He stared at her. What right did she have? What did she know?  
  
"Lilly and I planned everything out for weeks, but no. No, once again, Michael Moscovitz. You have no balls. No offense, but its kind of becoming tiring. Trying to fix everything for you, I mean."  
  
"Fix things?" he was just slightly less than thoroughly confused. If that even made any sense either.  
  
"Me and Lilly planned the whole rumors thing. We figured one of you would finally get the guts, and you'd discover that you love each other. But that never happened."  
  
"So you told me instead," he said for her.  
  
"Exactly, and than you did exactly what you were supposed to, and you confronted her. ... so we, or actually I started the rumors with the intention of making Kenny confront Mia. Who was then supposed to dump him. Or if she didn't tell him..."  
  
"...I was," Michael finished for her. What Mandella had just told him sunk in.  
  
This just pissed him off. "Next time you go making plans to run or ruin my life, would you mind giving me a few days notices so I have a fucking chance at thwarting your attempts of my demise?"  
  
Again, Mandella ignored his anger. "Michael I know you're mad, but really, I am here to help you."  
  
"Alright Batgirl, what have you and my demented sister planned now? What's Plan B?"  
  
"There is no Plan B."  
  
Michael groaned. Right. This is where he walked off and let Mandella figure things out for him again. He made a move to stand up but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Hard.  
  
"This had better be good," he growled at her.  
  
Mandella snapped. "Why? Because you're too damn far into drowning yourself in your own pity that you have to rely on someone else? How about you think about what to do, and plan things on your own this time. Since you so obviously hate the help I'm offering."  
  
As she was stomping out of the penguin house, Michael realized what he'd done.  
  
"Mandella, wai—Mandella! I'm sorry! Mandella!" he nearly screamed at her. He really fucked this one up didn't he?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Mia was on her back, staring at her ceiling. Her mind was completely blank.  
  
Just, blank.  
  
She really hadn't absorbed all of what had happened earlier. First, Michael's confession, and her own. Than the rumors, and Kenny. And the way Michael and Mandella both skipped the rest of the school day.  
  
It was just a really bad dream, and she just hadn't woken up yet.  
  
Yes, that was it.  
  
Her mom knocked on the door, "Mia, honey, Lilly's on the phone." Mia held out her hand and her mom gave it to her gently.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!" Lilly screamed into the phone. And than she hung up. The ringing in Mia's ears told her, clearly, as much as she'd like to be, she wasn't dreaming.  
  
She sighed and dropped the phone off the side of her bed into a pile of clothes.  
  
It was all true than. Everything she dreamed of, it wasn't a dream after all.  
  
"Kenny Showalter, oh how thou plagues me," she whispered incoherently.  
  
She would break up with him as soon as finals were over. Next week. Only one more week...  
  
Finals were next week! How did she do this to herself? She had forgotten about finals. AGAIN. She needed Michael's help desperately, not matter what it ended up looking like. She had to pass Algebra.  
  
Mia picked up the phone and called Lilly. "Hey," she said. "Do you want to come help me study for finals?"  
  
The other end was quiet before she heard Lilly's response. "Sure, let me just leave a note and I'll be right there, okay?"  
  
----------------------  
  
When Mia opened the door, expecting to find just Lilly, she was in for a shock. There stood Lilly, Boris, and Mandella. Apparently Mandella had needed to talk to Lilly for whatever reason, and so did Boris. But Lilly was leaving, so she dragged them along. They were talking animatedly before Mia opened the door, she could hear them. But once she opened it, they were silent.  
  
Of course, they were talking about her. Why wouldn't they be? The whole school was, and now her best friends too. Lovely.  
  
"Come in," she said sullenly. They filed in and followed her and Lilly up to Mia's room.  
  
Though they tried, very little studying was done. Especially when Mr. G came home and decided to practice drums. Pretty soon Tina and Kenny showed up. Lilly had called Tina on the way to Mia's house, and Kenny had spoken to Mia's mother, who said she was home.  
  
Thank you, Mother, Mia thought sarcastically when she opened the door to find Kenny there. What was it with this world?  
  
So much for studying.  
  
They decided to go to Ho's Deli for a few frozen treats instead, since obviously nothing here was happening.  
  
While they were there, Mia managed to pull Kenny off to the side.  
  
"Kenny, we need to talk."  
  
"... okay?" he was looking at her very confused, but Mia was resolute. It had to happen now. There were other people here, so he wouldn't dare make a scene, would he?  
  
"I lied, Kenny," she said simply. Hoping he'd take the hint.  
  
"W-what?" he stuttered. "Y-You d-don't like chocolate chip ice cream? I can buy you another flavor if you don't want it."  
  
Mia sighed, he was really dense. "Not about that Kenny, I meant... I meant about..."  
  
God, she couldn't do it.  
  
"Never mind," she said sadly.  
  
He looked at her strangely. But went back with her to where their friends were sitting.  
  
Boris some how noticing her distress tried to cheer her up. Unsuccessfully.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
I don't know if it actually is against the law to marry your brother or sister, but I really hope it is. The whole idea just makes me want to vomit.  
  
I think this chapter was too long. I feel it makes it kind of hard to read. I will try not to make the last few so long, okay?  
  
Review? 


	13. Smooth and intriguing, vanilla coke

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. ("Always You" belongs to Jennifer Paige)  
  
KIM: Sorry about the "anyways," I try and go through and fix most of those. But I say it, so I type it. :( bad habits.  
  
A/N: I took full liberties with the Finals week schedule. I needed to.  
  
I bet you think you know how Mia and Kenny are going to break up don't you? After the last chapter's ending and everything..... Let me refresh your memories:  
  
============================================== ==============================================  
  
"Kenny, we need to talk."  
  
"... okay?" he was looking at her very confused, but Mia was resolute. It had to happen now. There were other people here, so he wouldn't dare make a scene, would he?  
  
"I lied, Kenny," she said simply. Hoping he'd take the hint.  
  
"W-what?" he stuttered. "Y-You d-don't like chocolate chip ice cream? I can buy you another flavor if you don't want it."  
  
Mia sighed, he was really dense. "Not about that Kenny, I meant... I meant about..."  
  
God, she couldn't do it.  
  
"Never mind," she said sadly.  
  
He looked at her strangely. But went back with her to where their friends were sitting.  
  
Boris some how noticing her distress tried to cheer her up. Unsuccessfully.  
  
-----------------  
  
(NEXT WEEK, MONDAY)  
  
"It stands like this," Mandella said annoyed to Lilly. "Since the incident in the cafeteria, neither one has done anything, and Kenny is still being the moronic boyfriend as he was before. You're brother has no balls," she added on pointedly.  
  
Lilly shrugged, "Don't look at me, I don't know here he got it from."  
  
Mandella sighed and flopped onto her couch next to Lilly. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm kind of bored with this whole, fixer-up arrangement. How about we screw them up, and than let then fix themselves. Much more entertaining watch, I assure you."  
  
"Lilly..."  
  
"I know, I know. I was only joking," she said resigned. "Sort of."  
  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes before either said anything.  
  
"You know, that could work," Mandella said sitting up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Screwing them up. It could work." She picked up a piece of paper and started scribbling for a few seconds. "Lilly, its twisted, but I like it."  
  
Lilly looked at what Mandella wrote and giggled, very un-Lilly like.  
  
"Oooh, we are gonna have some fun, aren't we?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
---------------------  
  
Mia looked depressed at the message that flashed on her screen. An email from Michael:  
  
Either you break up with Kenny, or you give up me. Which is it? I'm tired of waiting, and seeing you two kiss.  
  
Your pissed, but beloved suitor,  
  
Michael  
  
She didn't know what to do. She thought maybe Michael would have understood that she couldn't break up with Kenny until after finals... but than again, they hadn't exactly spoken about it either.  
  
Damn it.  
  
She logged off when she saw that CracKing was now online. She didn't want to talk to him now.  
  
---------------------  
  
Michael stared at his laptop. Mia signed off as soon as he was on, just a coincidence right? Or at least he thought so until he read this email from Mia:  
  
Michael,  
  
I got a new email address, too much spam in the other one.  
  
Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I've decided dating a senior would be too weird, and too much trouble. So despite that I really don't like him that much, I'm going to keep dating Kenny.  
  
With all my love, (not!)  
  
Mia  
  
P.S. Donate to Green Peace, Save the whales!  
  
No way could this be authentic could it?  
  
An email from Mia? Not like this. What happened to all the kissing, and the confessions, the connection they shared?  
  
He looked up the profile on this email address. It was identical to Mia's previous email address, the difference was the title that said, "Now running spam free."  
  
It was Mia after all. Was this really how she felt?  
  
---------------------  
  
Mia was panicking. Tomorrow was her Algebra final, her French final, and her Biology final. For most of last week, she'd gotten help from Michael, until the cafeteria, and than they'd sort of silently agreed to back off. So, her time with Mr. G in his Algebra review sessions grew.  
  
On top of that, GrandmereGrandmére insisted on increasing the amount of time she spent with Jane Lee. Not that those were horrible torture sessions or anything (unlike normal princess lessons), its just they took up extra time she needed to study.  
  
And there was this whole Michael thing; well that was enough distraction in itself.  
  
Oh and Kenny hasn't even asked her to the dance next week. Yea, in the midst of this all, that's been on her mind too.  
  
She sighed and put down her math book, and picked up her Biology notes. If there was one thing she had to be grateful to Kenny for, it was the fact she was passing Biology.  
  
She'd break up with him after school tomorrow. It didn't matter anymore, and Kenny would be a fool to let the break up affect his grades.  
  
Yes that's what she would do. And than Michael would know that she'd choose him over Kenny any day.  
  
------------------------------  
  
(TUESDAY)  
  
Her math final had been challenging, but she didn't feel too bad about how that went... but than again, not feeling too bad about it was exactly how she ended up with an F at the beginning of the semester.  
  
The French final she felt she could have taken in her sleep, she spoke it and heard it often enough with Grandmére that it was barely a challenge. There were a few words she couldn't remember, and sometimes the grammar was hard to remember, but really, she could expect an easy B in the class.  
  
The Biology final on the other hand.... It was just ridiculously easy. Kenny's meticulous notes really helped her study, she knew this stuff like, like the back of her hand.  
  
After wards, she dragged Kenny outside and off to the side, Lars waiting patiently behind them.  
  
"Kenny, I lied," she said not for the first time. She took a deep breath and continued, "IdowanttheretobetruthtotherumorsaboutmeandMichael."  
  
"W-what?" Kenny looked at her like she was a purple elephant with bright pink polka-dots and a petticoat. Yes, just like that, a very strange girl indeed.  
  
"I want to break up with you," she said nearly inaudibly.  
  
"W-why?" he asked, unbelieving that his beloved Mia could want to end the relationship.  
  
"Kenny... I just don't like you," she said. And than added quickly, "like that."  
  
"Oh," he said slowly, defeat sinking in. "So who is it than? Michael? James? Boris?"  
  
Mia felt her eyes bulge and she choked down laughter. James? Boris? BORIS?  
  
"Um... Its not Boris, or James," she said still trying not to laugh. Behind her she heard Lars clear his throat as well. A bad attempt to hide his chuckle.  
  
"So its Michael than," Kenny said.  
  
Mia stared at her feet, "Yeah, it is."  
  
"Best of luck with him," Kenny said before turning and walking away stiffly.  
  
-------------------  
  
Michael was unwavering in his decision. He would prove to Mia that he was better than Kenny. That the 'troubles' of dating a senior were worth it to go out with him.  
  
He rushed from his sixth period final to her Biology class as soon as school was dismissed, his guitar in hand. His plan would be to serenade her with 'Tall Glass of Water', praying for the assumption that girls love musicians to be true.  
  
And so he got on his knees, the guitar resting on his thighs as he played. The her fellow students came out of the class room. He couldn't face her, so he closed his eyes as the first boy walked past laughing at him. He didn't want to see her face.  
  
When he finished, someone was clapping. He opened his eyes eagerly. There, was Shameeka, another of Mia's friends.  
  
"If you're hoping to find Mia, she left before you even came. She's with Kenny."  
  
Shameeka left a stunned Michael there. It was like someone plunged a wooden stake into his heart and twisted it thousands of times.  
  
He felt stupid and embarrassed. Michael got up slowly and brushed the dust off his pants, picked up his guitar and bag and went home.  
  
---------------------  
  
Mia hugged Fat Louie possessively, knowing that he would tolerate this behavior only a little longer.  
  
Michael hadn't ridden in the Limo that morning, and she knew she couldn't count on him riding the next morning.  
  
So how to tell him that she broke up with Kenny?  
  
Fat Louie got off her lap and sniffed at the rose she brought home.  
  
Someone had left a yellow rose hanging out of her locker. There was no card or anything, nothing to tell her who it belonged too.  
  
She would love to think it was from Michael, but knew better. Even if he wasn't mad at her, he wasn't the sort of guy to do that. Maybe it was Kenny?  
  
She hadn't bothered to ask him, after being to worried about the whole dumping thing...  
  
Anyways, Michael wouldn't be in the limo the next morning. So that left Lunch to try and find him.  
  
Tomorrow was her World Civ., than her English final, and a tutorial period in her homeroom class. Yay, an hour and a half stuck aimlessly in her Algebra class.  
  
But she understood the need for the tutorial period, and even appreciated it. The staff at AEHS figured that six finals of two days would be unfair, and that an extra period to help those who needed it would be okay by the students.  
  
The final day than, would only have (for Mia) G&T, and early release. Friday would be an hour of homeroom, when grades would be handed out, than the carnival.  
  
Mia opened her World Civilizations book and tried to study.  
  
-------------------  
  
(WEDNESDAY)  
  
"Is the rose from you, Kenny?" Mia asked him. It was lunch, and she was standing at the computer club table, waiting for a reply. Kenny sat on the bench, staring at the yellow rose in her hand blankly.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Mia went back to sit at her own table. Despite that Mia had broken up with him, it really didn't seem like anything had changed between her and Kenny. Other than he now ate lunch at a different table. He still followed her around, and tried to carry her books. It was pathetic really. And very embarrassing, she looked like a cruel bitch who was snubbing him, and she knew it. But Kenny was still the one who followed her around, even when she told him not to.  
  
Unfortunately, the one person she wanted to see her acting like a bitch to Kenny wasn't watching. For the last two days, Mia had not even seen Michael in the hallways. It was as though he evaporated. And she looked, all over. She even had Lars look into one of the boys' bathrooms. (He wouldn't go all the way in fear that she might be kidnapped or something while he took one step inside.)  
  
Still, no Michael.  
  
Maybe he was the one leaving the roses for her, and avoiding her until he discovered she broke up with Kenny? Yeah, that was it. So now it was game. She just had to find him.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Michael avoided every path, every hallway, and every room that he knew Mia used during any part of the day. If they had class in the same part of the building at the same time, he'd wait until after the bell rang before going to class.  
  
So what? A few tardies. He finished all of his finals at least ten minutes early anyways. His teachers scowled at him, so he scowled back. Hey, he was accepted into Columbia with early decision, his grades hardly even mattered now.  
  
The whole point behind avoiding Mia? Basically, he didn't want to face her until he had come up with another plan on how to win her heart. After being laughed at by those freshmen leaving the Biology classroom, and pitied by Shameeka, he really didn't think serenading Mia would be the best way to prove he was perfect for her.  
  
Not to mention the fact that she was receiving a yellow rose from Kenny everyday. Why hadn't he thought of that?!  
  
He stomped his way to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of orange juice, and stomped back to his room. Lilly was in the kitchen. She didn't say any scathing remarks, although he could tell she was thinking them. She always was.  
  
--------------------------  
  
(THURSDAY, back to Mia's POV)  
  
Okay, in G&T, thinking this would be the best time to tell Michael I'm now single. Well, my dear Michael Moscovitz is, again NOWHERE to be found.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
How am I supposed to tell him we can go out now if I can't find him?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Turns out he was with Judith, JUDITH. "Working on computer club things."  
  
Yeah right. Even I'M not that dense. I'm sure they were "working" on things the same way Boris was "helping" Lilly "study." Oh god, I don't even want to think about it.  
  
And still no sign of who's been leaving me the yellow roses. Please! Please! Let it be Michael!  
  
Bell rang, so I'm off to princess lessons. Oh, joy.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sebastiano came and fitted the dress I'm supposed to wear to the Winter Dance. Which by the way, I don't even want to go to anymore. I don't have a date, which I'm not really worried about now, but mostly...  
  
This stuff with Michael just has me so stressed out, it really sucks.  
  
But anyway, Sebastiano came and fitted the dress, and I have to admit... I look really amazing in it. I was stunned, I thanked him profusely, like the way I knew he'd want me to. (All if it was genuine, I promise.) And stared at myself in the mirror for a while longer.  
  
Grandmére watched, a knowing and smug look on her face. I hate that look. "He's a musician, right? So sing to him."  
  
"What? I asked. Seriously, I had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
"You're repressing something Amelia, and no doubt it has to do with, with THAT boy," she said derisively.  
  
I stared at her. I swear, Grandmére is the scariest person alive, and I'm not just talking about the way she looks.  
  
"Like I said, you should sing to him, nothing public, and make sure you're good at it. You wouldn't want to humiliate yourself."  
  
"Grandmére, I don't know what you're talking about," I said.  
  
"Really, Amelia. Use your head. You make it obvious that you're upset and than you play stupid."  
  
That hurt, but as always, I couldn't say anything back.  
  
"You want to tell him something, but haven't figured out how, so sing to him," she said inspecting her bright pink nails.  
  
I was again, stunned, and left to stare at her.  
  
"Close your mouth, Amelia, it really is not an appealing trait to gape like a monkey. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."  
  
How does she do this? I hadn't said anything about breaking up with Kenny. Oh and BY THE WAY, I BROKE UP WITH HIM!! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND.  
  
"How did you know I don't have a boyfriend?" I asked stupidly. Today really must've not been my day.  
  
"You don't have any confidence."  
  
"Oh." I guess that made sense. There was sort of that knowledge while I was dating Kenny, that someone thought I was worthwhile, even if it WAS Kenny Showalter.  
  
Anyway, that's why I am now, at home, looking through all of my old CDs, trying to find the perfect song. So I can sing to Michael. Tomorrow.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
(Michael's POV, earlier Thursday)  
  
I tried to avoid Mia, and was doing a pretty good job of it too, but it didn't stop someone as equally unwanted from finding me.  
  
Kenny.  
  
That bastard. Well, I guess I should be nicer now that I know. And I should be happy too I suppose. But its kind of hard when you know that she didn't even try and tell you herself. The girl you love, I mean.  
  
Or maybe she did, but I was too busy avoiding her.  
  
Let me start from the beginning. I steered clear of Mia all of Tuesday, and Wednesday, and today too. But Kenny found me. I bet I would have been able to stay away from him too if it hadn't been for the fact that Computer Club members like to gossip, and tell each other where one of the members is hiding. But I won't get into that.  
  
I rarely saw Mia the last few days, though she seemed to be looking for me, or so a few of my friends have said. And yes, I do have a few friends. Just a few, but its good enough for me.  
  
But I didn't care, I wasn't ready to see her, or be rejected by her once more, so I kept running the other direction, and other things as equally manly.  
  
Than today, during G&T, I went to one of the labs, instead, with Judith to work on programming things for the Winter Carnival tomorrow. And there was Kenny waiting, some how he knew.  
  
Kenny pulled me off to the side, like what he had to say was private. Judith sat down at a computer nearby, and turned it on, and stared at the screen, waiting for the start up to finish. But I'm not stupid, she was listening.  
  
This is when Kenny said, "Just take care of her, okay?"  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Mia," he said looking at me like I'd just appeared of the dark age. "Didn't you know that she broke up with me? For you?"  
  
I jumped right then, out of pure joy. I knew that email had to be a hoax!! Although I felt kind of bad about Kenny standing right there while I celebrated.  
  
I stopped and patted him on the back. "I'll take care of her," I said, while thinking, yeah, I'll take care of her much better than you ever could. "No hard feelings?" I asked.  
  
"Nah," he said and walked quickly out of the room.  
  
I ... I just can't even begin to describe how happy I was.  
  
------------------------------  
  
(Mia POV)  
  
Okay, I've sort of skipped out of Algebra early, so that I could go to where the microphone is set up on this little platform, to announce things... and I've got my CD player here, with my Jennifer page CD... and I'm really nervous.  
  
I've decided to completely humiliate myself for Michael. I hope he appreciates this.  
  
The bell just rang so its time.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to Michael Moscovitz," she said, feeling her face become fire-engine red. Her voice rang through out the school, and she prayed silently that she wouldn't get into too much trouble for doing this.  
  
Mia pressed play on the CD player and waited for the right moment. She saw Michael coming down the hallway, staring at her. There was a small crowd gathering around the platform, everyone was watching her.  
  
"I see a mystery ship out on the water  
  
I wonder where it's sailing to  
  
Is someone waiting in some other harbor  
  
These fantasies they blow my way  
  
Like sirens to a fool  
  
And in the stillness of my soul  
  
I keep returning to..."  
  
Michael was standing before her, Mia no longer saw anyone else. She gawked at him, and he was smiling. Her heart pounded in her ears adding unnecessary percussion to this slow song.  
  
"Always you  
  
You know I live out on the wind where the love runs free  
  
I come back to you  
  
Always you  
  
And when I fall to earth you're always there for me  
  
I come back, I come back, I come back to you..."  
  
Her throat was extremely dry, and she could see Principal Gupta heading towards her, she looked back at Michael, he was holding out his hand. She glanced at Lars who turned off the music, and grabbed the CD player. She took Michael's hand, and stumbled carelessly off the podium into his arms.  
  
"Lets go," he said, dragging her quickly through the crowded hallways. He pulled her off into an abandoned science room, followed by Lars who closed the doors.  
  
It smelt funny. Like rotting eggs and burnt marshmallows.  
  
"I uh..." Michael started to say. "God! It reeks in here!"  
  
He opened the door and stuck his head out, looking both directions. "Come on!" he motioned.  
  
They followed him to the next classroom.  
  
"When you sent me that email, Micheal, I broke up with Kenny the next day. I've been trying to talk to you since Tuesday. I know you probably don't even want to look at me now that I've embarrassed you like that, but I had to show you that I when it came down to it.... I would always choose you over Kenny." Mia felt herself blurt it all out. And she turned to leave so that Micheal wouldn't see her cry.  
  
But she couldn't leave he was holding her hand.  
  
"Mia, I was avoiding you, so I could come up with a crazy and brilliant plan to prove to you—wait. What email?"  
  
"The email you sent me that said I had to choose between you and Kenny," said Mia sniffling slightly.  
  
"I never sent you that email. You sent me an email that said you would keep dating Kenny because dating a senior would be too weird and troublesome."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Than who—" Michael froze.  
  
"Mandella!" he spat, while Mia said , "Lilly!"  
  
"Oh," Mia said.  
  
"Well, at least we both got what we finally wanted?" he said.  
  
"What?" Mia asked scornfully. "Humiliation?"  
  
"No," Michael said, coming up behind Mia, wrapping his arms around her. "I've got you, you've got me. That is what you wanted, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Mia cheering up. She turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Doing this was much easier with a guy who was slightly taller than you still, unlike Kenny.  
  
"So, Thermopolis," Michael said grinning. "Got a date to that dance I know you wanted to go tonight?"  
  
Mia gaped at him, knowing Michael wasn't the sort of guy to go to school dances. "No..."  
  
"Do you mind if I pick you up at seven-thirty?" he asked handing her a yellow rose.  
  
She smiled, and kissed him.  
  
"If you just kissed me for the rose, its not from me. Actually, its from Boris," he said a little sheepishly.  
  
"Boris?"  
  
"Read the card."  
  
"Good luck on your trip to Genovia! See you when you get back! Your secret snowflake, Boris Pelkowski." Mia giggled. "I guess that explains that."  
  
"I guess so," Michael said, and kissed her again.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
When Michael came to pick up Mia from the loft, they waited patiently as Mr. G and Mia's mom took about two-dozen photos. They smiled at each other, and left with Lars in tow.  
  
Mia's mom, fell back into a chair, next to Mr. G. "Oh! To be young again," she said, putting a hand on Mr. G's.  
  
--------------------------  
  
They were walking up to the front of the school, about to enter when Michael felt Mia tremble.  
  
"Don't worry about what people say," said Michael sensing Mia's nervousness. "You look absolutely amazing."  
  
She slipped her hand into his, "Thanks, Michael."  
  
They went into the gym to be bombarded by their friends, and many others too. All were cooing how cute they were together, how pretty Mia was, how cute Michael was. It was as though they were instant celebrities, a concept Michael wasn't used to  
  
Off to the side, Lilly and Mandella gloated at their handiwork, but were generally happy that the two block-heads had finally pulled it together.  
  
Michael and Mia weren't separated a moment during the whole night. While the fast songs played, they were off to the side, talking, often laughing. During the slow songs, their bodies were pressed together, Mia's head on Michael's shoulder, his arms around her waist protectively.  
  
The night was perfect, not even the fact that Mia would be gone for two weeks, starting the next day, could ruin the evening. They had endured too much drama, and to not savor every moment they had together.  
  
It was just simply perfect.  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
So do you still hate Mia?  
  
I know that Mia is gone longer that the two weeks, but she can't be in my story, other wise she'd only have a week after break to prepare for the play.  
  
(For those of you who mentioned sequels in regards to my one-shots, go look at my user info thingy if you want reasons why I won't do them...) 


	14. I salute Lt Hotlips! And Hawkeye!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.  
  
**A/N:** I know its been too long since I've updated. I've been busy, and I'll just leave it at that. No excuse is really good enough, so I won't bother trying. (on a complete random thing, I love this new client thing they've got set up to edit documents you've just uploaded. It makes things so much easier.)

Alternate endings are always a possibility in the future, I wasn't joking when I said before I was having a hard time choosing which direction this story should take.  
  
**Don't expect anything from me to be posted for a while after this. I'm just too busy, I don't think its fair to start something I can't finish. I'll post short things when I can.**  
  
(And I changed the break from two weeks to three... It was two in my last chapter....)  
  
**============================================== ==============================================**  
  
**(MIA POV—Sunday)**  
  
Some how Grandmére convinced Jane Lee go to Genovia for the three weeks I was there. Which I'm very very thankful for, because it turns out Jane Lee is not also amazingly talented, and a really good instructor, she's also great a buffering Grandmére's "compliments". Ha. I bet that old- side-car-drinking-hag doesn't even know what a compliment _is_.  
  
And on top of it all, I think I might actually be ready for this performance, maybe. Today is January 13, so that leaves me with about a month to finish preparations completely. (The perfomance itself is on Valentines day. I wanted to do something special with Michael! Not much I can do though, is there?)  
  
What could go wrong in a month? I couldn't possibly do anything worse than forgetting Michael's birthday (which I've fixed, so no worries there)... and Michael's perfect, so he could NEVER do anything wrong.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
**(Monday—one month until the performance)**  
  
I am not as tired as I thought I would be! We're on our way to school Michael is holding my hand as I write. I don't care how many times Lilly rolls her eyes! We're in love!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
We got our new schedules today, nothing changed for me except for a Safety and Health class, and I am no longer taking Biology last period, good thing, being partners with Kenny would have been weird.  
  
Michael came in to my Algebra class before it started and compared schedules with me. Lana started freaking out, it made me laugh. Guess she's a little upset to no longer be the only freshman dating a senior. Especially because she now has to write an essay on why it is rude to use a cell-phone during class.  
  
If the school didn't know I was dating him before, they definitely do now.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
**(G&T)**  
  
I am so exhausted I can hardly stay awake. The first day of school after vacation is always the worst... I just want to sleep.  
  
Michael's not even trying to tutor me today. He came in and asked if I needed help and all I could do was yawn in his face. How horrible am I? Not to mention that I've offended him enough he's working on something on his laptop.  
  
I just know he'll get bored with me by Friday. Who would want to date a flat-chested-princess who yawns in your face all the time?  
  
Who?!!  
  
Not even Kenny would. And he, by the way, has already moved on, and gotten himself another girlfriend. Just shows how devoted he really was.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael asked me near the end of G&T (after waking me up) if I would be willing to go see a special showing of Star Wars Friday night. Of course I would! But I can't go! Because Grandmére just told me I have to go to a state dinner that night, and that includes a ball, so its obvious it will last longer than normal, so we couldn't even see the later showing. This sucks.  
  
My wonderful boyfriend, Michael Moscovitz, will break up with me I just know it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Tina says Michael won't break up with me, but how does she know? He's already so much of a better person than I am, I can just see it now, the headlines of tomorrow's newspapers after I have to tell Michael.  
  
**"New York's Very Own Princess Dumped like Garbage."  
  
"Princess Amelia Left Behind in Dust When Prince Charming Gets Bored."  
  
"Michael Moscovitz, Boy Genius Decides Princess Amelia Too Stupid."  
**  
Oh joy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell him. I went to his apartment to um, practice. (Okay we didn't really practice for very long, can you blame us? In his room, door locked, reciting lines from one of the most tragic romances in literature, and can you blame us for wanting to create a little romantic action of our own?)  
  
I was going to tell him, but than I couldn't. I didn't want to see the look on his face as he realized what a loser I am.  
  
So instead we made out for about an hour, before I realized it was nearly nine o'clock and my mom wouldn't be happy if I didn't get home soon. With her heightened hormonal state, she would probably cry if I came home late and say something ridiculous like, "You don't love me!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
**(Tuesday)**  
  
Its like 2 in the afternoon, and I just woke up. My mom says that I wouldn't wake up this morning to go to school, and that I would only throw things at her when she tried to come into the room.  
  
I'm glad Michael wasn't here to witness my violent reactions. Not that he would be staying over night in my room anyway, because he is such a gentleman. But its not like that's the point, the point is, okay, I don't know what the point is.  
  
Mr. G told my teachers that the jump between two countries in one day has left me exhausted and because of this I cannot be expected to have my homework done on time for the next few days as I rest and try and catch up.  
  
You know, having a step-parent for a teacher can be cool sometimes. Except they have access to things like your grades. A trade off I suppose.  
  
Michael called a little bit ago to make sure that I was still alive, and all that.  
  
I love "_that_ boy".  
  
Today was the first day of rehearsal after school, I missed it, I'm kind of glad too though. I've spent so much time on this already. Why can't they just give us a break?  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(Wednesday)**  
  
I was fitted at Chanel today for the dress I'm supposed to wear Friday. As if Grandmére couldn't embarrass me enough, she had to point out ALL of my physical faults (and apparently, there is much much more wrong with me than just having a small chest) to the fitters, who seemed very interested. Great, I bet by tomorrow, all of New York City will know my measurements.  
  
**------------------------------**  
  
Michael just called to make sure Friday was okay, and so I finally told him that I couldn't go to the early show. But I did say I could go to the later one.  
  
What was I thinking? It's a ball! A BALL!! There is no way Grandmére will let me get off early to go see a movie with Michael.  
  
I even spoke with my dad, who says I might be able to leave early. But I still might not have time to make it back for the showing.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
**(Thursday)**  
  
I told Michael the bad news about probably not making it at all. Its not fair at all. He just looked so disappointed in me before he returned to listening to music and tapping away on his laptop. To make this day worse, I spilt grape juice all over my uniform, during lunch.

And after that, the Romeo Juliet rehearsals went horribly. I couldn't remember any of my lines I was so stressed from everything else. Well, everything having to do with Michael of course.  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(Friday)  
**  
So this escort guy, Grandmére tried to set me up with, (his name is René) actually not such a bad guy after all. At first, he annoyed me with all of his flirting. I mean, its not like I wanted to be there with him either, but I didn't go running off to the nearest guy. Granted, he was the only male specimen at the ball that was remotely my age.

He helped me leave early, so I can forgive him. He snuck me out of the ball so that I could go and spend the night at the Moscovitz apartment, or actually spend time with Michael.  
  
Anyway, I was so sure today would be horrible, especially after Michael was really distant to me at school, he didn't walk me to classes like he normally does, and didn't even sit with me at lunch.  
  
But now, I'm leaving the ball surprisingly early to go to his apartment, I'm nervous.  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(Saturday—3:37 am.)  
**  
Michael is so sweet! He had everything set up so that it would be like our own miniature movie theatre. We watched all three movies of Star Wars, calling out at the television at the right time, it was so wonderful. He is seriously the coolest boyfriend ever.  
  
I'm really tired now though. Good night, oh beautiful night.  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(Friday --Two weeks and three days until the performance)**  
  
I thought that once we got over the obstacles of arranging the first (very perfect) date, seeing Michael outside of school and his apartment (or mine) would be much easier. But no, the world seems to be conspiring against us.  
  
Why? Oh why can I not seem to get a date with my own boyfriend?  
  
I'll tell you why:

-I spend 3 hours a day, after school with Romeo and Juliet rehearsals,

-I leave early from these rehearsals, (which actually, I've heard go for about five hours) to go to princess lessons, which last for another two hours.

-At Princess lessons, I get further instruction from Jane Lee on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, for half the time I'm at the Plaza

-I get home about 8 o'clock

-I have to do all of my homework and eat  
  
Michael, during this time:

-Has the school rehearsals

-band rehearsals,

-writing music for Skinner box -calculus, AP English and other difficult class homework (which is obviously easy for him)  
  
When will my love and I have time to spend together when we're not supposed to be studying?!  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(Saturday)**  
  
Grandmére, again, knew immediately something was wrong, and that it had to do with "_that_ boy." I hate how she calls Michael this, like hello! He's the love of my life. So Grandmére starts to lecture me once more on the appropriate ways to deal with boys.  
  
Always lead them on, never let them know you care, demand complete loyalty... and the list goes on. Just what do you think this is Grandmére? The stone age?  
  
And than Grandmére continued to further instruct me in ways to rule over Michael. Yeah, right. I might be a princess, but I have no intention of ruling over anyone or anything soon, at least not until Dad kicks the bucket. But he's holding out pretty strong at the moment.  
  
But I think Grandmére was right about one thing, I should confront Michael. He trusts me to be honest with him, and if this is bothering me I really should. I mean, just look at the disaster of events that happened before the winter dance... And its not like this is bad, not like thinking he doesn't love me or anything like that. Right?  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(The next Monday—two weeks till the performance)**  
  
Michael brushed bagel crumbs off his legs, trying oh-so-hard to be patient. It wasn't easy, Mia sat next to him studying page 37 from his R/J book. They'd agreed not to get "distracted" until 7:30. Leaving Michael practically an hour and a half to resist the temptation to roll Mia onto her back and violently pressed his mouth against her and violate her body in other ways. So far, he'd only succumbed to the hormonal urges once. And it was quickly cut short by Mia insisting they study.  
  
It was rare that she was allowed a break from Princess lessons, but her father had apparently convinced Grandmére that the stress of the approaching performance was starting to get to her and she needed a break. That and Grandmére was using it as an excuse to get her face chemically treated. Mia had promised her father she would spend part of the time she had off studying, not just fooling around with Michael, or, her father threatened, a break like this wouldn't happen again.  
  
Over 40 minutes ago he'd given up trying to complete his calculus homework. It just wasn't happening. As for his physics project, studying further calculations on the affects of the Doppler shift on humans when just beyond the hearing range... well, not going to happen with Mia hear. Or his essay about the controversial rape issues, that definitely could not happen with Mia here. Just the _IDEA_ of sex, however "wrong" it was had him ready to jump on her.  
  
_I am NOT a sex-crazed teenage boy. I am NOT a sex-crazed teenage boy. I am NOT a sex-crazed teenage boy._  
  
Not even repeating it to himself three times could help him. He glanced at the clock.  
  
7:31  
  
Oh, she was so his. He said her name, startled at the desperation in his own voice. She looked at him with a little bit of worry.  
  
"Are you oka—"  
  
Mia didn't finish her sentence as Michael immediately pounced on her. She kissed him back before pushing him gently away. "Wait, Michael, I was studying."  
  
"You've been staring at the same page for the last twenty minutes!"  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"Yes you—never mind that isn't the point. Its 7:31. You said at 7:30 we could have some fun."  
  
He promptly began to caress her neck with kisses.  
  
"I guess we can take a break," Mia said. "But Michael?"

"Yea..." he mumbled against her collarbone.  
  
"When are we going to go on a date?"  
  
"What do you mean? Like out to dinner? Bowling?" He looked at her curiously now.  
  
"Yes, just like those. When Michael?"  
  
"When do you want?'  
  
"Lets go bowling tomorrow night."  
  
"Mia.... I've got band rehearsal tomorrow night."  
  
"Than when am I supposed to go on a date with you?"  
  
"Thursday, I promise, we'll go bowling."  
  
Mia kissed him, and finally, Michael was able to fulfill every urge he'd been having. Most of them anyway, there were a key few that he had a feeling wouldn't be fulfilled for a while.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
**(Thursday—A week and a half till the performance—Mia's POV)  
**  
"Hello?" I asked, hoping it would be my one true love, the dearly beloved Michael Moscovitz.  
  
"Hey Mia." Yes! For once, my wish was granted!  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I gotta cancel."  
  
Okay, not exactly how I'd imagined the conversation to go.  
  
"Hey Mia," Michael would say. Followed by, "I just wanted to tell you that I feel as though my lungs collapse when I'm with out you, I can not breath, I can not think, I can not feel unless you are here by my side. I'm so in love with you Mia, I need you so much that I'm coming by to pick you up a whole two hours early, just so we can spend this rare and lovely extra 120 minutes together. Is that alright with you, Mia? The one-and-only-true-love of my life?"  
  
And of course I would reply with something equally eloquent (but involving no math) and we'd go off and live (or rather, bowl) happily ever after (at least until we had to go home).  
  
Instead disappointed, I simply said, "Oh, okay."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Mia, but I can't even explain right now. I'll talk to you later, bye."  
  
Click.  
  
I didn't even get to say good byegood-bye. Michael didn't even say I love you.  
  
What if he had Judith waiting near by? And would rather go on a date with her than with me. I mean who wouldn't? As scary as I think she can be, she's a genius who can clone fruit flies, split DNA, and even SHE has a breast size bigger than 32A.  
  
Oh god, I have to call Tina now. At least she'll understand how I feel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so Tina was no help. AT ALL! She said she thought Michael's mysterious nature was completely romantic if not a little sudden, and that his actions would perhaps lead to something I might enjoy. Hello?! Who said I don't enjoy bowling?  
  
But than she said it might lead to something OTHER than bowling. Like what? Not getting to go on a date with Michael AGAIN! And not to mention that I've got 18 solid hours of princess lessons over the next three days, between all the times I have to see Grandmére.  
  
It's just not fair!  
  
------------------------------  
  
What if he doesn't love me?  
  
------------------------------  
  
No, Michael is too sweet, he would just tell me and get it over with.  
  
------------------------------  
  
But what about what I did to Kenny?  
  
Now I have to call Tina again.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Tina assured me that Michael is too much of a gentleman to lead me on.  
  
I hope she's right.  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(Friday)  
**  
When Michael got in the limo this morning, I totally panicked. He gave me this strange look before sliding in next to me. And I was so sure that he was about to break up with me or tell he how hideous my hair looked (I can't seem to control it today) or whatever. But instead he goes:  
  
"Have you played with Pavlov lately?" (Pavlov is his dog) This made me so confused. Why would my playing with his dog or not be important?  
  
I started to get scared so I sort of managed to stutter out a response. "N- n-no."  
  
"Mia, what's wrong?" he asked, becoming worried. I didn't want him to think I was some sort of cry baby (which I cry a lot, but I'm not a baby), so I said, nothing was wrong.  
  
Except it came out in a very squeaky strangled sound, and just... didn't help the situation at all. I could tell Michael didn't believe me, he took my hands into his and looked me in the eyes and said, "Mia, if there is anything you want to tell me, you know you can trust me."  
  
So I just nodded. I'm sure that is exactly the response a genius like Michael Moscovitz would want. While we sat there in silence for a little bit (Lilly stared out the window again, pretending not to listen), I began to wonder why he asked me about Pavlov, I also opened up my pop-tart. Hey, I was hungry.  
  
"I couldn't make it bowling with you last night because Pavlov started choking something so we had to go to the veterinary emergency room."  
  
"Well, is he okay?" I asked.  
  
"Now he is, he's getting his stomach pumped. He ate a sock."  
  
I choked on my brown sugar pop-tart. Pavlov? Ate a sock?  
  
"I was just wondering if maybe you hadn't convinced him to do that as a joke or something."  
  
I stared at Michael in disbelief. Why would I want to hurt his dog? Pavlov was so cute! Than I realized there was that special glint in his eyes that I've come to love even more. He was joking.  
  
"Oh god, Michael," I started. "You had me scared for a moment."  
  
"Nah, I love you too much. Although Pavlov really did eat a sock."  
  
He glanced over at Lilly and than Lars, neither was paying close attention. Michael leaned to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
  
"We'll figure out another time to go bowling. I promise, okay?"  
  
"Okay."

So Tina was right, I really didn't have anything to worry about after all.  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(Monday—Six days until Performance—Algebra class)**  
  
I know Michael promised to that we would go bowling soon, but it has been over a week! And we definitely aren't going to get to go bowling or go see a movie or anything this week. I'm already nervous for the performance... gotta go Mr. G called on me.  
  
------------------------------

**(Play Rehearsal)**

"No! No!! NO!!" Mandella yelled. "Mia! What happened to the confidence you had earlier?"  
  
"Um... we were alone, and now we're not?" I suggested sheepishly.  
  
"Bull shit, Mia, and you know it. Focus," she looked back down at her notes. "Start from the beginning.  
  
"Yessah!" I said jokingly. Mandella's head snapped up, but instead of being angry, she simply grinned at me and winked.  
  
"Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds, Towards Phoebus' lodging. Such a wagoner as Phaeton would whip you to the west and bring in cloudy night immediately. Spread thy close shade—"  
  
"Curtain," Mandella corrected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spread thy close curtain."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Don't feel too bad, other than need to work on projection, that was the first mistake you've made so far."  
  
"Knock on wood," said the girl playing the Nurse.  
  
"Indeed," Mandella sighed.  
  
The rest of the rehearsal went similarly. I was surprised at how much I really knew. Now that the pressure was cracking down on everyone's shoulders people seemed to be generally more moody though, it was interesting to watch at times, the minor things people would shout about.  
  
We're at the Plaza now, got to go or I'll be late for Princess lessons.  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(Tuesday--Five days until the performance.)**  
  
I cannot believe Lilly sometimes. We haven't yelled at each other like this since I was first transformed by Grandmére (and no one knew about the princess stuff).  
  
She called me vain! VAIN! Just because I wanted to brush my hair before rehearsal started. Like, OH MY GOD! ITS JUST BRUSHING MY HAIR. WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH THAT?!?!?! I HAVE BEEN HAVING A BAD HAIR DAY.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(Wednesday--Four days--Lunch)**  
  
Okay maybe I was a little harsh on Lilly when I called her a spoiled brat who always has to have her way, just because she's jealous of my responsibilities. (Actually, Michael said this a while ago, but it was the only response I could think of, I don't actually believe it. Lilly doesn't believe in the government being run through a Monarchy.)  
  
Tina just told me, that yesterday, she saw a small package of Midol in one of the pockets of Lilly's backpack when she was looking for a calculator during Algebra.  
  
I would have been so much more understanding of Lilly's outbreak of unreasonableness if she had just told me she was having her period. Its not like I'm not her best friend, or something. And its not like I wouldn't understand the pain and tortures of that time of the month.  
  
Tina also just said that perhaps the pressure of the performance being only four days (_FOUR DAYS!!!!!!!!_) away was starting to strain even Lilly.  
  
I guess I agree, otherwise why else would I have blown up at Lilly like that? It isn't the same situation where she first said I was a sell-out at all. In fact, my day had been going really well until that moment.  
  
So now, I feel guilty for being totally immature about the whole thing, and I've got to apologize.  
  
------------------------------  
  
**(G&T)**  
  
Lilly accepted my apology, but didn't offer one of her own. I'm not surprised, but I can forgive her. Its not like all of her troubles have suddenly disappeared, in fact, I can fully understand where she's coming from.  
  
But now I have to go, Michael and I are going to practice lines again.  
  
**===================================================== =====================================================  
  
Next chapter up by Monday.**


	15. Come away with me, in the night

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: I mention the "curse" or superstition about the play McBeth (sp?) in here. I couldn't remember it exactly, so I sort of altered it to fit my needs. However the part about the lead of McBeth always being injured or killed I believe is true.  
  
SOME THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE YOU TRY READING THIS CHAPTER:  
  
While in play scenes (where lines are recited, not my descriptions):  
  
[actions]  
  
(thoughts, whispers. But I will be descriptive so you know)  
  
example:  
  
Juliet/Mia: blahbalhblahl [action] more blah blah. (Look! Its Barney! she whispered at Michael) [moves across stage]. Even more blah blah blah.  
  
Hope that helps.  
  
============================================== ==============================================  
  
Mia waited for Lilly and Michael to enter the limo. It was probably just the fact that today was Thursday, that she felt an impeding sense of doom, anxiety made her shiver several times until Lars finally asked the driver to turn on the heat.  
  
Lilly opened the door and slid in. But Michael didn't follow. "He took the subway today, had to get to school early today, but he didn't say why."  
  
Mia sighed, so this was what she was anxious about. Michael was avoiding her. Of course this turn for bad luck just HAD to do with the most spectacular, the most perfect and lovely person in her life. Last night, after the first break during rehearsal, he wouldn't speak to her. He was dragged off by Mrs. Hill at first, with Mandella in tow, but after that... he didn't even say good-bye to her before she had to go to princess lessons.  
  
It probably had to do with the incident at the very beginning of rehearsal. Mia had been doing everything perfectly, until they got to the balcony scene, and she and Michael were practicing. (James didn't show up for the rehearsal.) Everyone was watching, and suddenly: whoops! Michael was falling off the balcony, and landing (thankfully) in the pile of costumes that was below. Thank god for whoever forgot to move the costumes, otherwise... who knows what injuries Michael might have gotten.  
  
Yes, she could understand why he wouldn't want a girlfriend who manages to, accidentally, nearly kill him.   
  
What would have happened if this was Michael visiting her on the fire escape out her window? just like in so many of her dreams lately. She shuddered, the image of Michael, dead on the pavement below her bedroom window after a late night escapade to the fire escape. An image of a stunned and very dead Michael, with a pool of blood flooding the sidewalk, creating a ghastly halo, haunted for her a moment.

Positive thoughts, Mia. Positive thoughts.  
  
That won't happen, because he's taking the precautions to survive for himself. By ditching her.  
  
Now, he goes to school early, and probably would try and get out of talking to her through out the day... Mia sighed, her chest felt weighted. She would be very glad when this whole damn Romeo and Juliet fiasco was through.  
  
----------------------  
  
It was just like Mia had suspected. He didn't walk her to her classes; Michael wasn't there during Lunch, or G&T. There was no note left near her locker explaining his anger, his disappearance. He was just gone.  
  
Mia sniffled as she changed into Juliet's dress. Now would be the worst time to cry. Definitely, the worst time to cry. Tina had just finished fixing her make up.  
  
"Mia Thermopolis!" Mrs. Hill called. "We need Juliet on stage, now!"  
  
Mia took one last look in the mirror to see the mascara had already run, and her eyes were already red and puffy, she wiped her eyes on her sleeves with out thinking. Her white sleeves now had mascara marks on them.  
  
"Oh god," she grabbed a Kleenex and trailed behind Lars as he headed to the stage.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Mia, what is that?" Mrs. Hill asked.  
  
"This?" Mia lifted her arm gingerly hoping the Kleenex covering the mascara stains wouldn't float away.  
  
"Yes that. Take off the Kleenex, it will just be a distraction," Mrs. Hill sighed.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Mia..." She removed the tissue from her arm. "Oh, what's that mark?"  
  
"Mascara..."  
  
"Come here, Mia." Now she really couldn't help it. This day had just been so horrible, and the final production was two days away, and everyone was pressuring her. She had to be perfect for Grandmére and her father, and what about Jane Lee and the reporters that would be there not to mention her mom and Mr. G and what if Michael decided to show up?  
  
Her thoughts wheeled through her mind 100 miles an hour. She barely heard what Mrs. Hill said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, calm down. It's not a big deal. We've still got two days, and bleach will take it out easily if we put it in now."  
  
"Bleach?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, Mia. Go change, than give the costume to Michelle, she'll know what to do with it. Today's rehearsal will be in your normal clothes. Better to have mistakes now than the night of the performance."  
  
Mia clutched the Kleenex in her hand and flushed with embarrassment. So she hadn't ruined the dress after all.  
  
At least one thing turned out all right.  
  
----------------------  
  
(Michael's POV)  
  
Today has been miserable. I had to skip all of my classes (this part wasn't so bad) to work with Mandella, because that idiot James fell down some stairs and broke his leg. How do you break your leg just falling down stairs?  
  
So anyway, he wasn't at school, so Mrs. Hill dragged me out of rehearsal yesterday to tell me, and so I spent the rest of the time with Mandella making sure I knew how to do everything.  
  
Of course I know how to do everything! I'm Michael! No, seriously though, between the rehearsal last night and during school today, Mandella made sure I knew how to do everything with my eyes closed and my hands behind my back.  
  
But I doubt Mia is happy with me right now, she probably feels like I've shunned her or something because of the balcony incident. She lacks the confidence to realize I'm avoiding her to spare HER the embarrassment. I really don't want her to see me in tights. Until she has to, Mandella has made enough fun of me as it is. I can't eve begin to think of what would happen if the school saw me like this.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a type to usually worry about appearances. But even the least self-aware person would refuse to go in public wearing this costume. Its like wearing a speedo, but with leggings. And frill.  
  
Anyway, Mrs. Hill made me pull out of rehearsal too, to go work with Mandella in some classroom to cement the lines, again. So I didn't even get the chance to try and say something to Mia... she was still changing. I wouldn't have minded walking in... but I'm sure she would have become pissed at me.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I heard he said, the name of that one play that you're not supposed to name," said Sandra, she was a rather... large girl who was chosen to play Juliet's nurse. "And that's why James broke his leg."  
  
"What play?" another girl asked eagerly, sensing something scandalous.  
  
"Its another Shakespeare play, come on... you know it..."  
  
"It's not a big deal. Say it."  
  
"I can't..." Sandra tried to explain.  
  
"Just say it," a third girl insisted.  
  
Mandella walked up behind them. "Don't say the name unless you want the affect of the curse to land on you, too." She said it right as Sandra looked as though she would spill her guts to them.  
  
Sandra froze, but looked thankfully at Mandella.  
  
"Why can't she say the name?" now the group of five girls crowded around Mandella. She didn't have time for this. "It's a legend that all lead characters who star in one particular play have been killed or fatally injured around the time they starred in this one play. A heavy superstition, that hasn't proved false yet."  
  
The girls turned to each other nervously. She continued, "However, the curse will affect you even if you aren't the star of this play. Just being a part of any production and throwing the name around like its nothing can be detrimental as well. If you say the name, something unfortunate will happen to you. James was stupid and said the name, despite that he knew what would happen. Now, his leg is broken."  
  
She turned and left the gaggle of girls staring behind her.  
  
"I told you I couldn't say it," Sandra pouted smugly.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Michael's avoiding me," she let her fingers trace over the patterned tiles in the bathroom.  
  
"No he isn't Mia. Why do you always assume the worst?"  
  
"I do not always assume the worst, besides, he is! I haven't seen or spoken to him I nearly two days!" Mia cried.  
  
Before Tina could make any sort of sensible reply, Mia spoke again. "He could have called me, at least," she added forlornly. Continued to re-apply her make-up, Mia knew that she was still thinking or she would have said something by now.  
  
"Wow," Tina whispered finially, stopping the re-application of her mascara. "It sounds like he broke up with you."  
  
"I know! Tina what am I going to do? I love him!"  
  
"Well, first of all, be angry, very angry. But be reasonable." Mia looked at her like she was crazy. "All the heroines in the books I've read have been rightfully angry after their true love has done something horrible. And it only makes the man involved more eager to reunite with her in such a romantic way that it can't help but make your heart-break with longing to be in her—"  
  
Mia cut in, "Do you really think I should be mad at him? I mean, I'm the one that tried to kill him."  
  
"Mia, you didn't TRY, it was an ACCIDENT. And you can fully see that he is quite capable of walking still."  
  
"Tina it just doesn't seem right."  
  
"He's the one that's been avoiding YOU! Mia, YOU! The one who is supposed to be his true love!!!"  
  
Mia tried her best to look angry for Tina.  
  
"Lets go back to the cafeteria," Tina said, slipping her arm through Mia's. "Or people might think something is wrong with us."  
  
On the way down the hallway, Tina led Mia through a node of people, standing aimlessly there. As usual, to avoid confrontation, Mia looked down at her shoes, until someone going the opposite direction bumped into her. She dropped the book and papers in her hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry, Mia."  
  
She snapped her head up. Michael was walking a away briskly talking to an impatiently waiting Mandella. Mia couldn't find anything to be mad about before, but she was definitely mad now. He had almost completely ignored her, and probably wouldn't have spoken to her at all if it weren't for the collision.  
  
Mia loved Michael, but if he was going to treat her like this, she couldn't help but feeling angry. Angry, and upset, doubting everything that she thought they had been. It looked like he was dating Mandella now. Probably a good thing, Mia decided completely depressed. They were better suited for eachother, senior-junior, than senior-freshman. And on top of that, Mandella doesn't need any tutoring, at all. But it still wasn't fair that Michael had led her on like this.

Yes, maybe she could be mad after all.  
  
-------------------  
  
(FRIDAY—Day before the Performance)  
  
He still hadn't spoken to Mia since the collision in the hallway, but something said that she didn't want to speak with him anyway.  
  
Michael tried to shrug off the feeling, deciding the cafeteria incident was just everyone under pressure from the impeding production tomorrow night.  
  
Chocolate milk never tastes as good when you've got sour thoughts in your mind, Michael determined. Walking past a garbage container, he threw his lunch inside.  
  
He'd lost his appetite.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Mia couldn't decide what to do. She had heard Michael call to her while she finished paying for her lunch when he called out to her. But she'd ignored him, deciding that if he really wanted to talk to her, he could go find her. Its not like he didn't know where she sat for lunch.  
  
But he never came.  
  
Her emotions were one huge swirling mass of ... everything, and she suddenly became very glad that Lilly had run off with Boris the moment before for a luncheon interlude.  
  
Psychoanalyzing would definitely not help her current situation.  
  
The chatter around her was so pointless she finally sighed, stood up and made to leave, surprising everyone. Mia slipped into the library unnoticed, and that's where she spent the rest of the day, hidden in the back, sullenly trying to figure everything out.  
  
-------------------  
  
(Before the production)  
  
"Mandella! There you are! What is Michael doing in James' costume?"  
  
Mandella turned away from the lighting board she was leaning over. "What?"  
  
"Why is Michael Romeo?"  
  
"Because James broke his foot, and is currently hospitalized. Besides, even if he wasn't in the hospital, there is no way he could have maneuvered in a wheel chair the way we've got the stage set up." Mandella turned back to the board of complicated knobs and flashing lights.  
  
"Why wasn't I told?"  
  
"Because you were too busy wallowing in self pity, and thinking only of yourself to see that Michael had disappeared to work with Mrs. Hill on the SAME day that James' didn't show up. On top of that, he tried to talk to him, but in your egotistical moment, you shunned his every attempt, (well, his only attempt) at explaining things to you. You chose to prefer the idea that Michael broke up with you, and was avoiding you, and blah blah blah. Or so I heard from Tina."  
  
Mia was shocked. She and Michael were still dating!!!!!!! And Tina had told on her!!!!!  
  
"But not only that, did you ever think of providing any emotional support for Michael as he has had only TWO days to prepare? Did you? And did you even once consider trying to contact him in anyway, or even relaying a message through me, or Lilly?"  
  
"No," Mia whispered. "I thought maybe he broke up with me, and had started dating you."  
  
"Ridiculous, I hope you know. And, if I were you, I would apologize, and soon," Mandella remarked before twisting a few knobs and walking briskly away.  
  
Mia flushed with embarrassment, how could she have been so thoughtless and blind?  
  
She'd seen Michael earlier in the Romeo costume and immediately stalked off to find Mandella, demanding an explanation. Instead of a simple response, Mia received what she considered to be probably the worst reprimand ever. And considering she is related to Grandmére...  
  
But it was always so much worse coming from a friend, especially one Mia now considered close.  
  
Lilly came pounding up to Mia, interrupting her harsh thoughts. "Mia, come on! What are you doing? It's starting! Get back stage!"  
  
-------------------  
  
(During the production)  
  
Mia concentrated on her breathing, slow, slow and steady. Only a very slight movement must even be visible. Slow. Around her, from off stage, the boy who played Balthasar called across to Tina who played Friar Lawrence.  
  
Michael whispered in her ear, "Mia, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I didn't have time."  
  
She held her breath and listened. "By the time I got home from school I was so exhausted from rehearsals, I wouldn't even talk to Lilly."  
  
"Alack, alack, what blood is this which stains the stony entrance of this sepulcher?" Mia heard Friar Lawrence call. Her ears perked up, it was nearly time. She wanted to answer Michael, she really did, but she couldn't now.  
  
Friar Lawrence spoke again, "What mean these masterless and gory swords To lie discolored by this place of peace? Romeo! O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too? And steeped in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance! The lady stirs!"  
  
Mia feigned waking slowly, sitting up and stretching slightly. She casually looked at the room in wonderment, and than as if an evil thought dawned on her she searched around as though in great despair. "Oh comfortable Friar," she called. "Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?"  
  
Tina entered onto the stage, wearing a faux beard, and a large brown burlap robe. This time at the sight of Tina, Mia didn't laugh. She was too scared that she would mess up her own to find Tina's cross-dressing entertaining.  
  
Friar Lawrence: I hear some noise. –Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. [She led out her hand towards Mia] A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. [She gestured towards Michael.] Thy husband in the bosom there lies dead, and Paris, too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, [Tina started to tug at Mia] for the watch is coming. Come, go, good Juliet. I dare no longer stay.  
  
Practiced tears ran down Mia's face, she forced herself to think of Michael as truly dead. "Go, get thee hence, for I will not away," she told the Friar Lawrence savagely. She/he left.  
  
"What's here?" she asked gently. "A cup closed in my true love's hand?"  
  
She wrapped her fingers around his. "Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.—" She looked inside the cup and than turned to the audience with disappointment etched upon her face. "Oh churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after!"  
  
Mia let the cup drop to the floor. It clanged loudly and she cringed slightly. "I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hand on them, To make me die with a restorative," she said with growing enthusiasm. She leaned over her Romeo, and gently brushed hair from across his face before kissing him. "Thy lips are warm!" she cried startled.  
  
The watchman, Paul, called loudly from off the stage, "Lead, boy! Which way?"  
  
Juliet: Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. [She pulled a short brilliantly shining dagger from its cover.] O, happy dagger, This is thy sheath. [Juliet let the tip trace lightly across her breast.] There! Rust, and let me die!  
  
Mia pretended to forcefully stab herself. Though she held a real dagger, its real purpose was to pop a packet of fake red blood that was taped against her skin. It worked, and soon there was red seeping onto her hand, she looked at it once and let the dagger fall from her other hand onto the floor before finally coming to rest next to Michael.  
  
It was moment before anyone moved, complete silence echoed in Mia's ears violently. Slowly, the burning light which had focused on her moments before dimmed its horrid glare.  
  
A moment later, the Prince in his regal attire paced confidently onto the stage. Mia tried hard not to breath huge gaping breaths, but despite that her role was finished, she was still excruciatingly nervous. Michael let the arm that draped over Mia's stomach move slightly, so that he could brush his thumb against Mia's arm. She started to relax.  
  
Lord Capulet came onto the stage then, and spoke as he strode towards the prince. "As rich shall Romeo's by his lady's lie, Poor sacrifices of our enimity."  
  
The Prince walked mournfully around the clothed table where the two star- crossed lovers lay.  
  
"A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punishéd." The Prince paused here dramatically, and raised his arm to gesture at Juliet.  
  
"For never was a story of more woe, Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."  
  
The lights dimmed and current came down. Mia threw her arms around Michael before he could even attempt to sit up. Even through the thick current they could hear the growing roar of applause. The people who came actually LIKED the performance. Mia was amazed.  
  
"Oh Michael! I'm sorry for doubting you, for not listening," she said happily into his shoulder. Michael, grinning stupidly, smothered Mia in his arms (unintentionally, and out of joy of course).  
  
"Listen to them Mia," he said, petting her head. "They loved you."  
  
"Really?" she was still a little dubious.  
  
Mandella was beside them now, both arms draped luxuriously across their shoulders. "Come on love-birds, time to go take your bows," she took in each of her hands, an arm and yanked them forward off of the tomb.  
  
"Oh, Mia! By the way," Mandella said abruptly stopping. "Brilliant job up there, hopefully now you'll start believing in yourself, yes?"  
  
Mia hung her head meekly. "Maybe," she whispered. Michael slipped his hand into hers, and they followed Mandella around the curtain.  
  
When they stepped out, the lights were fully on again, and all three lifted their hands to shield their eyes from the glaring lights. All of the rest of the staff and actors were on stage, they had already taken their bows. The audience stood and shouted their appreciation. Michael felt himself glowing with an overwhelming pride. His girlfriend was so amazing, and he just happened to be the world's luckiest son of a bitch.  
  
Mia squinted into the front row, looking for where her family sat. Jane Lee smiled slightly and lazily brought her hands together in a polite golf clap. But Mia knew that this meant Jane Lee was pleased. (Something about being over enthusiastic audience means the emotional support is fraudulent... Mia never really understood it, just did her normal smile and nod routine.) Her mom and Mr. G. were beaming proudly, even her father seemed happy. On the other side of her father sat Grandmére, in a chair draped with royal purple velvet. How suiting. But Mia nearly shouted for joy when she saw her grandmother make a small movement with her head. A very, very small movement, and that happened to be a nod of approval. For the first time, Mia was getting her grandmothers' support. She felt one of those old cliché feelings growing inside her, you know, the warm and fuzzy feeling. She grinned at Michael, who squeezed her hand.  
  
After the majority of people had left (including all of the press, shouting annoyingly for interviews), and Grandmére had returned to the Plaza, Michael and Mia some how ended up in the limo, alone with Lars.  
  
Michael led Mia up the steps to the foyer of his apartment building, swinging her hand in his wildly between them.  
  
"I never knew my girlfriend was so cool," he said grinning as they walked inside.  
  
"You think I'm cool?!"  
  
"Of course I do," Michael said. "I don't date the un-cool type."  
  
"You think I'm cool?" Mia asked again.  
  
"Would I do this, if I didn't?" and he kissed her, in the middle of the apartment lobby. For once he ignored his normal restrictions of PDA, and openly swapped his spit with hers. It was romantic in one of those very- dorky-uncool ways. Mia giggled at that thought. Michael Moscovitz, her one true love, thought she was cool. And here, on Valentine's Day, she was able to spend part of the evening with him after all.  
  
"So, um..." Michael started, breaking away from the kiss. "Are you busy next Friday?"  
  
Mia looked at him solemnly. "Yes, I already have other plans." He looked at her with immense disappointment.  
  
"Sorry, Michael." She looked at him patiently. "Well? Aren't you going to ask what I'm doing?"  
  
"Okay," he said slowly, "what are you doing?"  
  
"You see, there's this really hot boy that I'm supposed to go see a rare showing of Star Wars with," Mia felt herself starting to grin, she couldn't help it. "And I just can't miss out on a once-in-a-life-time opportunity like that."  
  
Michael stared at her. "Especially when this really hot boy I know," Mia continued, giggling. "Is so smart, that he even got accepted into Columbia through early decision, and he loves to secretly play guitar, even though it's not really a secret anymore. And-"  
  
Michael kissed her, stopping Mia's longwinded and kind of confusing ramble. Nearby Lars pulled out a magazine ("Weapons today"), now that the two were together, there was no separating them. Literally.  
  
And so this Romeo, and this Juliet, (who happened to survive their torrid love affair) lived happily and romantically together, for the rest of their days.  
  
THE END!  
  
===================================================== =====================================================


	16. The End

This is just my little note to you.  
  
I just wanted to say thank you, thank you so very much for reading this story, for all the reviews, the comments.  
  
I know near the end, there was that period where I didn't update for a long time, life happens. Thanks for being patient.  
  
I'll be taking a break (like I said before), maybe I'll have a chance to post once school is out, but I don't know. Things in my future are extremely unclear right now. So even if I post something, it will probably be very short, no continuous stories that could potentially be left hanging.  
  
Many happy wishes on this fine and beautiful day. (And because it is my birthday, and I've had a great day, I hope you do too.)  
  
3, Fizzie-lizzie 


End file.
